Can you see my wings?
by The 5th ARISU
Summary: Kyoya may seem like the ordanary boy of the host club, but his past holds something dark. Who are these strange kids? What are they running away from? And can Kyoya save the world, or will he die by the hands of fate? T for swearing/violence
1. Love is WAR

**Can You See My Wings?**

A/N Hello. This is a special fanfiction, its totally AWESOMETASTICLENESS! :3 No, but seriously, I really love the story line for this! BUT short chapters, I'm afraid. So I'll leave you with my nutty scribblings and go find some apples with peanut butter on them, or maybe some peperoni pizza with gummy bears on top.

_So come with me on a journey through the labyrinth of words! I promise you'll have a good time!_

_So pull up a chair,_

_Take your seat!_

_And lets see what evils we find!_

_But first answer me this,_

_Can you see my wings?_

A darkness. A swirling, playful darkness consumed his thoughts and previous dreams. All he heard were whispers. He didn't know what they were saying. Then, a perfect, angelic voice rang through the swirling world, and it spoke, bringing him out of the darkness as the owner of the voice, a little girl said,

"Can you see my wings? You can't? I can see yours, Kyoya."

"No! I don't-!"

"Yes you do, and guess what, Kyoya? They're not white any more! See? They're black."

Kyoya woke suddenly, scared and drenched with sweat, still tired. Remnants of dreams clinging to his thoughts, making false memories in his mind.

_Ring ring._

What is this noise?

_Ring ring_

His clock read 4:23am. Who was calling him? Groping around for his glasses, Kyoya groggily said

"... Hello...?" Trying to keep composed so he wouldn't kill the person on the other side.

"... Kurai, we need too talk." Kyoya gasped silently, no longer angry. No, not now! Please, not her!

"... I... Kei, I..." Not now, please leave!

"Now, Kurai. Please."

"...Is she back?" Kyoya was pulling on clothes in a hurry, still talking to the mysterious girls voice.

"I'm so sorry..." He heard tears in her voice. "I'll come get you soon, I... I need to... To do something first..."

"Wait a min-!" Kyoya started, worried for the girl called Kei.

"Oh no, goodbye, Kurai. Soon, I promise! I'll tell you soon! They're coming for me, so I must-" Kyoya's spine tingled. She wasn't telling him anything, No! Don't die on me! Tell me!

"Kei! Hey, Kei! Come back! Kei! ALICE!" _Bzzt click... Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee- _He hung up. Tears were falling fast as he slumped against the wall, slowly sliding down until he hit the floor.

Kyoya was scared.

What do I do?

A/N Don't think me a mad girl. Just review. But I am crazy... Never listen too what a crazy person says, for they are almost always correct about absolutely everything and nothing! :3 A bunch of flowers and some pocky for those that review!

Goodbye, and remember, Unicorns fart out rainbows that smell like jasmine! Mata, ne! 3

**The 5th ARISU**


	2. That little devil on your shoulder

A/N Yeah, uh... I don't own OHSHC, if I did, well, I wouldn't be here...

Make sure to review!

**Kyoya POV**

I woke up slumped on the floor, the phone still clutched in his hand.

"_Was it all a dream? Was that really Alice? I thought she was dead... Then what about The others? Are Midori, Aoi and Shino still alive?" _

"_**They're still alive, Kurai." **_Said a sweet voice in my head. It wasn't a dream. _**"Oh, look at your wings, such a lovely shade of black..." **_She cooed. Not this. Not now!

"_Why are you in my head again? I killed you, I destroyed you!" _I thought in a powerful rage.

"_**So sorry, dear boy. But the little devil on your shoulder can't go away. The angel, however, can be. You know that now." **_She's talking about Alice. It's true. She was like a little angle on my shoulder...

"_What do you want, Seraphim?"_

"_**This time, believe it or not, I'm here to help. Call it, trying to salvage my soul, or some shit like that. Oh, don't be so down, little boy! I'll be quiet."**_

"_You better. I need to go to school, you creation." _I started straitening my uniform and walking down the massive halls of the Ootori mansion.

"_**School!**__** My dear Kurai, you don't need school! Why don't we take the day off, eh? We can go look for little Kai. See if she's kicked the bucket yet!" **_Seraphim's vicious laugh tore through my mind. I opened the door to my limo and sat down calmly, saying 'good morning's' to staff, as to not alert them to the danger in my mind.

Seraphim really is a demon. She's been living in my head for my whole life, but I thought they had killed her nine years ago. 'They' are the people that made me hate myself. The ones who have plagued my mind for all these years, with they're 'experiments' on us. Alice, Midori, Aoi, Shino and I, we had always been together. Until Alice snapped and let Seraphim control her, successfully destroying the lab where we had been caged. I escaped. I never saw the others again.

But Alice called last night, and Seraphim had appeared again.

Seraphim, and Alice, were left to burn.

Seraphim would have died with her.

But she's in my head. My thoughts couldn't stop circling. My driver, Takanaga, snapped me out of my trance.

"We're here, Ootori-Sama." I blinked.

"Thank you, Takanaga-San." I stepped out of the car and walked through the gates.

_**I can't believe you're ignoring me. That's quite rude. COME ON, lets go look for Kai!" **_I paused, it _is _a good idea. The sooner we find them, the less danger they're in... No. I left that life, and my wings, behind the day of the fire. Being adopted by the Ootori's was the start of my new life.

"_Forget it, Seraphim. I won't go after them. They are dead to me."_

"_**You won't be saying that for long, my dear, raven winged boy. You WILL find them. Fate has more in store for you, Kurai! You can't avoid a God by becoming a mortal!"**_

"Watch me." I muttered as I walked into class to start my first day of 3rd year at Ouran High School.

A/N – Yeah, review if you want me to keep going. I'll post weekly... Maybe... Mata, ne!

**The 5th ARISU**


	3. Is he gay or European?

**Can you see my wings?**

A/N I love you so so MUCH! :D I got my first review, OMG! I'm going to die of happiness. T^T

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely dannycarrie4evaO.o! Go check her out! 3

I don't own OHSHC

**Kyoya POV**

"KYO-CHAN!" Tamaki cried when he saw me.

"_Oh dear lord."_ I thought miserably. _"Why does God hate me..."_

"_**Well, look on the bright side. At least he's hot."**_

"_I'm not, nor will I ever be, homosexual. Especially not with him."_

"_**I think anyone would turn gay for him. LOOK AT HIM! He's so fine. Insert drooling here." **_Seraphim, my own personal demon, rambled on about the hotness of French guys or something, and Tamaki wouldn't shut up about 'Paw-key.'

"And there's strawberry and chocolate and vanilla and green tea and- HAY! Kyo-Chan, are you listening to me?" Tamaki snapped me out of my argument with my demon (It sounds weird when I say it like that. O_o).

"... Mm hmm..." I mumble, going back too Seraphim.

"_**And oh mi gawd, those LEGS! Their as tall as the bloody Eiffel tower! Which reminds me, where in the HELL are we!"**_

"Kyoooooyaaaaa! Listeeeeen to meeeee!" Tamaki whined, I' still not listening.

"_We're in Tokyo, Japan."_

"If only you could try it! Then you would listen to me! Blah bla BLAH!" Insert Tamaki rant. The bell went for the start of class. He pouted and went back to his seat beside me. He passed me a note saying

I'll fill you in later! _

"_**Well this is awkward..."**_

"_What is it now! Can't you see that I don't give a damn! This is a **school!** Not the mall! So stop your blabbering!"_

"_**But Kurai-"**_

"_Hush now."_

"-Kyoya? Kyoya Ootori! Are you listening young man!" Yelled my maths teacher angrily.

"_**Well she obviously overdosed on bitch today. Does she not know who you are! Just let your wings come out and beat the-"**_

"Shut. The hell up." I mumbled to Seraphim. Oops. Did I say that out-loud?

"What was that Ootori-San!" _Think fast, Kurai!_

"I said sorry, could you speak up?"

_**I resent being told to shut up. I may be as old as time, but I still look and sound like a 12 year old. Would you tell a little girls to shut the hell up? I don't think so!" **_Blah blah, more ranting. Tuned out.

"I said, Ootori-San, would you be so kind as to show this new student around the school. _If you would be so kind."_ Okay, not good. Ms. Akira was seething and everyone in the class was staring at me. I looked at the girl next to her.

"But of coarse, Ms. Akira."

"_**See, this is what I was trying to say before, you dunce! I was about to say. Kei is walking through the bloody door!"**_

She was right.

Yes, I didn't even register the girl walking towards the seat next to me.

It was Alice.

The girl that died nine years ago.

"_How?"_

"_**Because, my darling Kurai, fate wants you to find your wings again."**_

A/N Sooooo, waddaya think? Bad? Good? What the hell-ish? Review for more chapters!

LOVE AND POCKY TO THOSE THAT REVIEW

xx

**The 5th ARISU**


	4. Time to say goodbye, just be friends

**Can you see my wings?**

A/N Okay, so in this chapter I'm introducing a few new characters, Alice, Aoi, Midori. My helper Kate is fabulous. I love her. 3. :P SPECIAL THANKS! To AlphaShadowK and Kate!

I don't own OHSHC!

**Kyoya POV**

Oh. My. God.

I was totally freaking out, but she just sat calmly at the desk next to me.

She doesn't recognise me.

"_**Well, are you going to talk to her or are you just going to perv on her all day?" **_Seraphim asked rudely. For a supposed 'little girl,' she was awfully rude.

"_I don't normally say this to people, but shut, the hell up. You fuzz-bag." _(A/N WATCH NARUTO ABRIDGED! :D) Well that shut her up. I actually paid attention in class that day, my mind at ease, now that I knew she didn't know me. I was happy to answer her questions and everything went smoothly.

Until after class.

"Oh, Ootori-San. I have one more question before you go to lunch." Alice asked once the crowds had moved away from the doors.

"Yes, Leila?"

"_**She changed her name again? Bummer."**_

"_Shut up."_

Alice gave a small smile, and asked, quite simply, with a sad voice,

"Do you know who I am?"

**Nobody's POV, in class 2-A**

"Booooored. Bored bored bored." Hikaru said glumly.

"You're right, why is there, like," Kauru said,

"nothing to do?" Hikaru continued. Haruhi looked up from her book _'Pride and predigest' _with annoyance.

"You know, guys, its kinda irritating when you do that."

"Whaaaaat?"

"We're not irritating!"

"We're-"

""Awesome!"" They finished together. A vein popped on Haruhi's forehead. She opened her mouth to yell at them for being childish, but the bell for first class rang. Two people walked to the front of the class.

"Hello, class. I will be your English language teacher for this school year. My name is Mr. McCullen." Insert droning on about whatever the hell they were learning about in English. "And this is a new student, Shino Suzuki." That was the second person at the front of the class. The class Stared.

And stared.

And stared a little bit more.

He had sooooo many piercings. Like, a chain from his lip to his ear, another lip piercing, 5 eyebrow piercings between them, 2 nose piercings, and those were only the ones they could see! And he had. Bright. Red. Hair. Lolwut? O_o

""Well this is going to be an interesting year..."" Said Hikaru and Kauru mischievously.

**Class 1-B**

Now we join Mitsukuni's little brother, Chika, and Takeshi's little brother, Satoshi in their first high school class. A nervous kind of excitement was in the air. Chika was just strait-up bored out of his skull. The first class they had was French. Ew (A/N I'm just saying, I gave up on French). Satoshi was busy discussing kendo with a few new friends, which leaves Chika sitting bored shitless, doodling on his French book.

"Watcha drawing there, eh?" Said a sweet, yet somehow strange voice from behind him. Chika jumped like a foot in the air and whipped around to see a pair of creepy twins snickering. They had big headphones over their ears, and their strait fringes went over their eyes.

"_How do they see!" _Chika thought.

"You jumped, like, at least a foot in your seat, right?" Said the girl twin.

"I mean, dude, just chill, yeah? She's not that scary, yeah?" Said the boy twin. The girl hit him upside the head. Chika was confuzled and he looked like this; … ._. … o_o … O_O … With each passing moment.

"My name's Midori, and this is Aoi, yeah?" Said the boy, sticking his hand out.

"I'm Chika." He said, shaking Midori's out stretched hand.

"_Well, I guess they're not so bad..." _Chika thought.

"I hope we can be friends, right?" Asked Aoi. She would be cute, if she wasn't so strange.

"Sure." Said Chika. And nobody else in the class could see it, but behind the giggly twins were two sets of beautiful, pearly white wings.

A/N The twins have speech impediments! :D (Just like Deidara, un!) Next chapter is when some shit called 'plot' comes in. As well as a crazy biotch called Adele!

Shout outs and pocky to those that review! You have to review to get the next chapter!

KISSES! 3

**The 5th ARISU**


	5. Beautiful suicide

**Can you see my wings?**

A/N Wow, I'm bored! I've decided to update this story every other day, and my other story (The colour of Summer) on the days I don't update this one. OKAY?

I don't own OHSHC, if I did, this wouldn't just be a fanfiction, you know!

**Kyoya POV**

Shit.

Shit shit shit.

SHIT.

"_Okay, truth or lies?"_

"_**Oh get on with it, Kurai. Just tell her."**_

Alice looked quite possibly on the verge of tears. I'd always hated her tears. Whenever her emotions flared up like this a weird thing happens.

Normal people can see my wings.

No matter how much I have tried in these nine years, my wings have never returned.

But that was before the phone call.

That was before my mind was taken over once again by a shadow.

Before I saw Alice once again.

Now I could feel a burning pain from my back, a smouldering black cascade off feathers sprouted. I had felt this burn before.

I did not flinch.

"_**Be strong."**_

Alice's face drained of energy, bleaching and leaving her breathless. I saw the first tears tumble out of her wide cold eyes.

"I do." I answered the crying girl, silent in misery. She looked up, eyes puffy, and reached out to touch a falling feather. It turned to ash.

"I'm so sorry. How could I be so cruel? We were all so happy, when we escaped again, and when we found you..." Her tears were black and cruel against her pale skin.

"What do you mean, escaped again?"

"We were captured again, after the fire? And Seraphim... She... She had left my mind. I don't know why, but she became free. So they... When they found out they..." I think I know what's coming.

"They implanted more into you, didn't they? They found out that your demon had broken free and so they implanted a demon in your brain again." She reached forward and gave me an engulfing hug. I didn't ask her to let go.

"It's terrible, isn't it? But we escaped again, last night. We stole your information out of their files and we... Oh Kurai, there was so much blood... So much that it stained my wings..." I could see the bloodied tips.

"How did you get in here? Where did you get the uniforms?" Then I remembered the twins.

"Aoi-Chan and Midori-Kun, right? I told them not to hypnotise people so much, it always gave them headaches..." Now I was crying. We were both sheltered from the world, for a moment, as I stroked her, now messy, chocolate coloured hair. She wasn't crying any more, in fact, I think she was laughing against my chest. I mean, so was I... But then I realised _why _she was laughing.

"_**Oh my lord! I haven't seen those three in so long!"**_

She was laughing because Aoi and Midori were giggling and pulling faces behind my back, and Shino was ranting on about teenagers these days and their public displays of affection.

I just smiled at the three of them.

"Like you can talk, Shino you perv. Honestly you guys, what took you so long?" I said with added sarcasm, and one of my rare genuine smiles. The twins had stopped being imature and ran over and hugged me, sobbing into my chest, much like Alice did. Shino just smiled and gave me a quicker, slightly awkward man-hug.

"Wu-we missed yo-yooouuu so m-much, riiight?" Aoi sobbed. She started laughing, and soon everyone had dried their tears and were laughing. But I heard another voice giggling too. I looked towards Alice, where a short girl, maybe Shino's age, in our school uniform,was clutching onto Alice's shoulder laughing.

"... Um... Who is that...?" I asked, pointing at the girl. She stopped laughing and let out a,

"Well, this is awkward..." She said in a loud, unnecessary voice. Her hair brushed the ground as she walked over to me and stuck out her hand, not at me, but to... Seraphim!

"I am Adele, Kei's new demon, a pleasure." Seraphim smiled and shook her hand warmly.

"I'm Seraphim, Kurai's annoyance. The pleasure is all mine, Adele."

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU EXIST!" I shouted after their friendly exchange.

"I can do what I want, I'm not trapped in your mind, you know. I can go into anyone, and we can be seen by mortals." Seraphim was also wearing the school uniform.

"This is going to be fun, yeah?" Said Midori chipperly.

Well that was one way to put it...

A/N Review! Review! Review!

Everyone who reviews will get 73|-| [00l 7|-|1|\|6!

**The 5th ARISU**


	6. We are family

**Can you see my wings? **

A/N THE PARINGS AAAAAARE...! AlicexKyoya, AoixYasuchika, HaruhixTamaki and AdelexMori. That's all I have so far, if you want different pairings, or a pairing for Shino and Midori, PLEASE MESSAGE ME! X3

Sorry if anyone is a little OOC, Kyoya's a bit angry with me right now. -_-;

I don't own OHSHC.

**Kyoya POV**

I'm pretty sure you could see a killing aura around me when we returned to class. Alice and I had art, the twins had cooking, and Shino had sports. Everyone in the class was kinda avoiding Alice and mines desk.

I was incredibly pissed.

Apparently, Adele and Seraphim had tangible bodies.

And they were starting school tomorrow.

Dear God, why does such a cruel and stressful fate befall me?

"_**Because KARMA'S A BITCH, ASSTARD!" **_I think she's still angry at me for blowing up at her.

"_Wow, nice mouth you have there. You kiss your mother with that mouth?"_

"_**No, I kiss YOUR mother with this mouth, biotch." **_Seraphim quipped. Oh, she's good.

"_Touche, milady. Touche. Now shut the hell up, you crazy bitch, class is starting."_

"_**You're getting meaner and meaner, darling dear Kurai. I must be rubbing off on you..." **_She stopped talking (yay) and class started. Alice shifted nervously under suspicious gazes for her seat next to me. I guess she wasn't used to being stared at. Stupid fangirls. If they start bullying her, I'll turn them to mince meat!

Yeah, I can see why everyone's avoiding me...

"'Ello, mon dearz! I am Rose Montague. Please call me Rose, darlingz." Said a plump French lady of about 40 years.

Insert face palm here.

We were learning about shading, even though you're supposed to learn that when you're 13.

Well, not many people in here had taken any sort of art class, so I guess they need it. We had until next week to finish a self portrait, however expressive you can, using shading.

Sigh.

I wasn't really listening any more, just doodling on my book. About halfway through the lesson, she finished explaining and whatever, and asked us to start planning. It had to be A3 size, use of colour, and as creative as we could make it. We had one week. Why do teacher's give you a tonne of homework on the first day? Ugh. Alice tapped my shoulder. The class was now chatting, so it was safe to talk now.

"Mm? What is it, Ali- I mean Leila?" Why did she have to change her name? So annoying. She giggled at my mistake.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked gently, not speaking to loudly. I nodded. "How have you been?"

"Well, I was adopted by the Ootori's when they found me at an orphanage I found after the fire. Now, I live at the Ootori's house as their third son, Kyoya. I've co-created a club, and I enjoy my life here. But it was hard, Kei. I lost my wings, you know. It was frightening." I spoke in a breezy voice to her, as quiet as I could manage. She listened intently to my short, brief explanation. She raised her delicate eyebrow,

"A club? What kind of club? You were never one for socialising, I know." It made me feel safer to know that she knew me so well, even after all these years apart. I almost hugged her, except that might cause an uproar. I gave a small smile,

"I can show you after school, if you like. It's in music room #3, if you want to meet me there. The terrified half French boy beside you is the president." I motioned lazily to her right, where Tamaki was genuinely scared, to see me so happy, I presume.

Well, you don't see me smile much.

Or talk much.

A thought occurred to me.

"Hey Kei, where are you guys staying? You said you only escaped and 'enrolled' yesterday." I asked worriedly. I didn't want any danger to come of my dear family.

"Uh... We... Don't really have anywhere to stay... Right now... At all... I'm going to look for somewhere to stay but... We..." She trailed off embarrassed.

"What! Nonsense, Alice! You guys will all stay at the Ootori mansion until I say otherwise!" The bell for class end rung out throughout the class room.

"Oh my, no! We would never ask that of you, Kurai. You have to much kindness, darling dear..." Alice said quickly, shaking her head.

"Alice, I would never leave my family alone, never. I will never desert you, Alice, I love you far to much..." I said defiantly. I walked away with Tamaki, who had asked me to do him a favour.

I left Alice standing in the doorway, as red as a tomato...

A/N Aha! A bit of romance, a bit of Sass, a bit of secretive stuff, and a small confession, by Kyoya. Review, my angels of light! The Romeo's to my Juliet!

Love you guys lots. 3 xox

**The 5th ARISU**


	7. This Is War

**Can you see my wings? **

A/N Okay, I know I said I would update everyday but...

The cake is a lie.

So EVERY THURSDAY I will update.

EVERY SUNDAY I will update "The colour of Summer."

EVERY TUESDAY I will post a random one shot of some description.

:D Enjoy the awkward angel love. 3

Kyoya POV

"Father, this is my **cough** _sister _Alice." I told my adoptive father, giving him a look so he would understand what I meant. I was holding Alice's hand loosely, she looked far to happy. "And these are my _old friends, _Aoi, Midori and Shino, that need a place to stay for a few days. They can stay here,_ right father?" _Apparently he understood.

"Of coarse they can stay. Not for to long, mind you. And make sure to be careful, Kyoya, with them." He told me with a sidelong glance. I could see a knowing smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. He really wasn't as bad as people made him seem, for he was kind sometimes, without warning, and usually it was when I mentioned my previous life, which was also very rare. He glanced at Alice and I's clasped hands.

"Relax Kyoya. You'll break poor Alice-San's hand." I realised that I had tightened my grip on her hand. I let it go all together, with Alice pouting and looking slightly annoyed, rubbing her hand, then flicking me in the head. My father smiled.

"Show them to their rooms, Kyoya. Nice to meet you, Aoi-San, Shino-San, Alice-San, Midori-San. I shall see you all at diner, I presume." We bowed our heads and I showed everyone which rooms they had. Aoi and Midori wanted to share a room, because they didn't like being separated, and Shino insisted on living next to the rooms my, apparently, cute maids sleep in. Which I flat out rejected and put him in the room next to mine, with Aoi and Midori on his left, me on his right, and Alice across the hall.

What a bloody day.

The five of us sat in random places around my room. Alice sat cross legged upside down on my bed, Aoi was sitting cross legged on my desk with the papers still on it, Shino was laying on his belly on my narrow couch, Midori was sitting half out my open window, and I was sitting on my swivel chair backwards.

Random? I think yes.

The others looked anxious.

"Kurai..." Began Aoi in her sweet voice. Her grin was gone, in all seriousness.

"There's something coming, isn't there?" I asked. Aoi only stopped smiling when something bad happened, or when she used her hypnotism and she got a headache. They all looked at me and Shino nodded.

"They want us back, so they can either implant more demons or kill us and dissect us." Shino told me plainly, and I saw Aoi brush away tears.

"Kurai, we were the first of many." Midori's clear, kind voice echoed in my head. All of a sudden, Seraphim and Adele were outside the window.

"There are at least a hundred like you, twofold that of more powerful and weaker beings than you, and threefold the amount of us." Adele told me, leaning into the window.

"The ore powerful you get, the ore monstrous you become, the weaker, the more human. Not all have wings. Some have claws, ears, fangs, tails... You are the lucky ones." Seraphim told me. Midori shifted so that they could get in through the window.

"Adele and I just flew to Italy to see the new main lab where your brothers and sisters are trapped." Seraphim continued.

"Some of them, angel like you, escaped during both fires. We have located one out of the five escaped, so far. We estimate that we will find the last four in the next three to five weeks." Adele informed the small cluster of angel like beings.

"Then we fly to Italy, to free them. There are countless facilities across the world." Alice said in a quiet voice, she sat on the edge of my bed and wiped away a single mascara stained tear.

"You know what that means, yeah?" Midori asked us. We all knew.

"There's going to be a war, soon. And we're the soldiers." I said in the empty silence. They all nodded. "So we need to fight."

A/N review, my pretties, REVIEW! :D

Sorry for the wait! * **Bows ***

Thank you!

**The 5th ARISU**


	8. I never want to let you go

**Can you see my wings?**

OMJ I'M UP TO CHAPTER 8! _ I'm so happy... 3 Special thanks to everyone that has read this! I also have some very fun (If not for you, for me!) news!

I'm running an OC competition!

I need two more (at least) OC's as the angels that also escaped during the fire. I already have one, which is my best friend/wife/greatest enemy/biggest rival/body guard Samantha darling dearest. 3

So, if you want an OC, review and tell me about them name, age, personality, nationality, what colour wings, etc. and why you want to be in the story!

Thanks! I don't own OHSHC!

**Aoi POV **(To switch it up)

"Kurai, I just remembered something!" Alice-nee-chan said as me sat in the rose garden at lunch.

"It's something important, right? What is it, eh?" I asked her excitedly. I guess I'm just curious about everything. She giggled and pushed me gently back into my seat next to my big brother Midori.

"You said you would show me the club you were so interested in. Weren't you the VP or something? I never got to see it, because we went straight home yesterday?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to be there soon. The school takes the afternoon lessons off on Fridays." Kurai-nii-san sighed, standing up smoothly. Kurai-nii-san was always so calm and easy around us, even though I secretly knew he was like the devil himself when he wanted to be!

"Lets go! Lets go! I wanna see Nii-san's club, yeah!" Midori-nii-san cried excitedly. I got up and joined him.

"Right! Right! I bet its a boring chess club or something, right!" I cried. Midori-nii-san and I started running up to where the others were.

"You guys are crazy. You know that right?" Shino-nii-san told us. He's such a meany! Actually, I'll tell you something, Shino-nii-san took out all his piercings, just last night!

"You're such a meany, hole face! Right, nii-san!" I asked Midori-nii-san. He nodded with enthusiasm, his chunky green headphones bouncing along with his head. Shino-nii-san lunged for us!

"OI! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, CREEPY BITCH AOI!" He started cursing and we ran away.

"NOEZ! HOLE FACE IS GONNA EAT ME, YEAH!" Midori-nii-san cried.

"Hush now, we're here." Kurai-nii-san told us. I ran over to the door with my makeshift family and pushed open the door, which I practically crashed through. A barrage of killer rose petals assaulted us!

"Oh noez! The pretty flowers are gonna GET MEEE!" I cried, swatting away the flower assassins. I took a peek inside, and I saw...

"Welcome to the-" What the holy-"

"CHIKACHIKACHIKACHIKA!" I screamed and tackle hugged him to the ground.

"Oh crap!" Said Chika loudly. You may not know this but... I reeeaaally like Yasuchika! I' a lolicon!

"Why are you trying to be cute, Chika-Kun! It's really funny, right?" I giggled.

"Well this is going to be a long day." Said Kurai-nii-san face palming.

- - – – -

review!

**The 5th ARISU**


	9. I took my love down to Violet hill

**Can you see my wings? 10**

A/N WOOT! IT'S CYSMW'S 10TH BIRTHDAY! BITCHIN'! Gosh, I'm so happy. I'd like to thank the academy, my family-

Kate - "Shut up and get on with the story!"

Well, jeez, Kate. SORRY!

Kate - "Well you should be! You only update once a week! You suck! I wanted my mum to buy me manga but you told her to leave! HOW COULD YOU!" **Sob sob sob**

Uh... Yeah... Everybody, this is my friend Kate. I won't disclose her last name. She's my self proclaimed biggest fan, so this chapter is for you, dear Kate! Kate's OC is Adele! And they act reeeaaally alike!

I'm ranting, aren't I? ON WITH THE STORY!

- Rambling FTW! :D -

**Kyoya POV**

"Ugh, gosh. I think we should quit." Alice told me at lunch one day. Today, it was one month since my family had returned to me. Alice was talking about the host club.

"I agree..." Said a tired voice from behind me. Adele was standing by our lunch table. I gave her a shocked expression.

"I thought you would be squealing 'Noez! We can't quit! I'm meeting so many hot guys!' or something?" I asked her. She shook her head slowly and sadly.

"Half the time I'm doing club activities, since Renge decided to shove Seraphim-Senpai and us in with you lot. The other half I'm spending spying on Violet and looking for the other kids. I DUN HAVE 'NOUGH TIME TO READ MA MANGA!" She raged, suddenly peppy again.

"... Who's Violet?" Alice asked the slightly mentally unstable otaku.

"Oh shit, right! That's why I'm here! We have stalk- Eh hem, _observed _one of the escaped kids that we found. Her name is Violet Carter, she goes to this school. We need to get her to join our side ASAP so we can go search for the other kids and hey, are you two listening! THIS IS SUPER DUPER MEGA FSCKING IMPORTANT, FUZZBAGS!" Alice had tuned out because she knows how much Adele could talk. Which is a bloody lot. I decided to stare blankly at her.

"... So you're going to become friends with some chick called Violet that has the same angel DNA as us?" I asked in a drawling voice. Adele twitched angrily.

"LET ME FINISH, BITCH! There's something else I need to tell you guys, It's about-" Adele tried to continue, but Mori appeared beside her and she seemed incapable of speaking.

"Yes, Mori-Senpai?" I asked him tiredly.

"... Tamaki wants to see you right now..." He answered kindly.

"Guess I have to go girls-" I started but Mori, surprisingly, cut me off.

"He wants to see Leila-San and Adele-San as well..."

"Um, how do you... Know my name...?" Adele asked slowly, as though she couldn't form the sentences properly. They had a mini staring contest, onyx to bright blue (A/N KATE YOUR EYES ARE FSCKING BLUE! WHY ARE THEY SO BLUUUUUE!).

"I heard Kyoya say your names." He answered simply. The four of us started towards the club room.

"Well, It's rude. You should always introduce yourself first." Adele quipped

"Hn."

"OH DON'T START SPEAKING THE 'HN' LANGUAGE! I'M FLUENT IN 'HN'!" Adele flipped out, looking slightly angry, for some reason. Mori smiled a little.

"... Hn ..." Mori said simply. Adele looked slightly shocked for a moment.

"... You did WHAT with Sasuke's mum!" She cried out, horrified. Mori stared at her and chuckled.

"... Are you always this strange...?" Mori was talking a lot today. Maybe it's because he never has anyone very interesting to talk to.

"Bitch, I'm OUTSTAAAAANDING." Adele said in a very fake posh way that made absolutely no one take her seriously. Adele wasn't looking where she was going and face planted into the club room's door. She went into an emo corner.

"...!" She was rubbing her nose were she bumped it. Mori chuckled again and helped her up as I opened the doors. No '||114 |\|||\|J4 R053 P37412 0F D00|\/|' (As Aoi puts it) attacked us today, it was just a large table with the other host club members, including my family and Hunny. Seraphim had not yet made an appearance yet, and the others were waiting anxiously. They brightened up when they saw us.

"What's up, Tama? I've got shit ta do." I grumbled in a very non-like-me way. The others (Not my family) looked shocked at my sudden mood swing.

"... That was... Very, very... Weird..." Hikaru and Kaoru said very slowly. The others nodded.

"Psh, I'm fine." I said in an angry tone.

"Well... Right... We need to wait for Seraphim, now." Haruhi told everybody who would listen.

"So, what are we doing here?" Alice asked Tamaki.

"Dunno. Ask Seraphim." He answered in a genially clueless way. Every one looked surprised.

"Wait, what?" Adele asked him.

"She asked me to call a host club meeting, so I did."

"And you didn't even ask _why_!" Haruhi asked angrily.

"... Nope..."

"YOU IDJIT!" All the twins chorused, after which, they all started laughing.

"Gosh, Tama. I thought you'd at least _ask..._" Hunny said disappointedly, shaking his head.

"Tama-Baka, what if it was all some elaborate trap to kill us! Jeez, now you've doomed us all, dumb ass!" Adele yelled at him. Mori and I simply face palmed and Alice was staring at him like he was the stupidest person in the world.

"Oh great. Now we're all gonna die. Thanks, asstard!" Shino said angrily, smacking him upside the head. Tamaki was now in the 'Tamaki-emo-depression-corner/ Pit of despair/Mushroom farm.

"Sob... Sob sob sob..." Tamaki wailed, hugging Kuma-Chan the bare.

"Gosh guys, shut up." Seraphim yelled in a very cool and commanding voice. Everyone shut up. "The only reason I called you here, other than to see the hot guys one last time, is to say, that we're... Resigning from the Host/Hostesses club." Seraphim told us firmly.

Silence...

Oh jeez Seraphim. What have you done now?

- Sort of cliff hanger thing! -

A/N Haha... Okay, so Kate and Adele are a teensie bit different, cuz Kate thinks no one is hot, but otherwise, lol.

Just lol.

WTF am I high on right now?

Probably the twisties and ginger beer I just had...

Nom nom nom. C:

Please review, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! AND I NEED AT LEAST TWO OC'S BY NEXT THURSDAY! So if you want one, tell me about them! Pleeeaaase!

love and shnooglez,

**The 5th ARISU**


	10. This is chapter 9, the last 1 was 10!

**Can you see my wings?**

OMJ I DIDN'T PUT UP CHAPTER 9! So here it is!

A/N Okay, review if you want an OC! I need them! Tell me about them! And sorry for the short chapter last time, my baka big bro couldn't stop pestering me for the computer!

I need to clear something up, Adele and Seraphim will be starting school next chapter, due to the whole war thing.

Sorry...

**Kyoya POV**

Before I could stop her, Aoi had leapt onto Yasuchika, our new replacement for Hunny-Senpai after he left (Satoshi has replaced Mori-Senpai).Oh God, didn't I tell her not to get too attached to the people here?

They never listen...

While I was trying hard not to laugh, Shino, Hikaru, Haruhi, Kaoru, Tamaki, Satoshi, Alice and Midori were already in various states of laughter.

I grabbed Aoi around the waist and pulled her away from the younger boy.

"Oi! Everyone calm the hell down and start setting up the tables! Why were you guys at the couch already! Not even the tea is out! WHERE'S BLOODY RENGE!" I started yelling at everybody and soon they all shut up and went to work. Because we had extra help, we got everything done much quicker. Renge eventually crashed through the door.

"I'M SO SORRY, KYOYA-SAMA! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I YELLED, THEY WOULDN'T GET ME THE COSPLAY ANY QUICKER!" She started yelling excuses at me.

"Calm down, Renge-Chan. Hand them out! Now! We have 10 minutes!" God, I sound like a homosexual pop band manager. -_-

"Alright, boys! Today's theme is angels and demons, pick one and get dressed! Come on now!" Renge explained and chucked boxed costumes at the host club, including me and Renge insisted that my family dress up too. She even went to the trouble of ordering female costumes for Alice and Aoi!

This chick is crazy, but efficient.

"Yes! I knew you'd have the same plan as me! Introducing female hostesses!" She cried to me constantly.

"Renge! That's not why they're here -"

"We'll start on Monday! Today they can observe and-"

"RENGE! THEY DON'T EVEN WANT TO DO IT!" I yelled after everyone was organised.

"Actually. I think it'll be fun!" Alice told me, smiling happily in her angel costume next to the demon twins Aoi and Midori, and the Angel Shino. They all nodded.

"Oh for the love of-"

"Opening time! Shut ya faces!" Yelled Renge as she disappeared into the kitchens.

"_WOULD EVERYONE STOP INTERUPTING ME!"_

"Welcome~!" Exclaimed my ever growing family.

"EHHH! Aliiiiice-Chaaaaan~!" Some of my class mates exclaimed when they saw her standing net to Aoi and I.

"Shino-Kun~! What are you doing here~?"

AOI! MIDORI! Whaaaaa~!"

"Kyoya-Sama, Kyoya-Sama! What's going on!"

I sighed. "These are going to be the new hosts, they'll be watching how we work and we'll be introducing hostesses." I explained carefully. "It was a bit last minute, I'm so sorry, for worrying you, ladies."

"That's okay, Kyoya-Sama. I think It'll be great!" One of my regulars, Natsumi, told me pleasantly as she and Hikari, Sakura and Usama sat down on their chairs and couches around me. The day went by smoothly, apart from lots of hugging, due to Aoi, and a minor shonen-Ai episode between Hikaru and Kaoru, until closing.

When we were packing up the tables and chairs, a pair of girls waltzed into the room. Both wearing the school uniform. Seraphim's pretty black hair swung in a plait and Adele's blond hair almost brushed the ground. Both young and beautiful.

They stopped.

And stared.

Then they burst out laughing.

Only the five of us knew what they were laughing about and I know it seems pretty ironic.

"Kurai! Oh GOD that is HILARIOUS!" Seraphim cried.

Adele glomped Aoi and Alice, exclaiming how cute they were.

"Shut up." I said angrily, finishing putting the chairs away. I went to go get changed.

"Can you wear that all the time! PLEASE!" Seraphim begged me, still laughing.

"GET. OUT."

A/N review!

**The 5th ARISU**


	11. You can't replace me, you can't

**Can you see my wings? 11**

A/N So... I accidentally mixed chapters nine and ten around so... Yeah... NOT MY FAULT!

Anyhow, thank you to the very awesome Kanda Yu for his/her OC which will make an appearance in this chapter or the next.

I STILL NEED AT LEAST ONE MORE OC!

FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY TELL ME IF YOU WANT ONE!

Fuaaa... :I

- Ranting over -

**Seraphim POV**

"Hello, you're Violet Suzuki, right? I live up your street?" I spoke to a girl with traditional black hair and strait bangs. She looked at me over her lunch and nodded slowly. My companion Adele smiled warmly at her.

"... What is it?" She asked me bluntly. No wonder she was unsociable, the girl had no tact. It was the Monday after we quit the host club. I gave her a gracious smile.

"We were just wondering if we could sit with you." Adele told her kindly. I was always sophisticated and fit in with any social group, but Adele had to try really hard to be polite. Violet gave us a small smile and nodded again. I let out a sigh of relief and sat.

I guess she's just shy...

"You're in my class, right? Adele? I'm not sure if we've been properly introduced." Violet spoke calmly. I could see that she was trying very hard to put on a polite act for us.

"That's right. It's very nice to meet you." We were sitting in a little courtyard, with plenty of privacy.

It was our chance.

We needed to find the four others ASAP, and I just know this girl can help us.

"So why are you two sitting out here?" Violet asked between bites of bento.

"The lunch room is always crowded, and we don't belong to any clubs, so we thought we may as well sit outside." I answered.

We chatted for a while and ate our lunches.

The bell would be going soon, it was now or never.

"Um, Suzuki-San, could I ask you something?" I asked gently, as to not arouse suspicion. She looked me in the eyes and I saw a flash of fear and alarm, widened in surprise. We were surrounded by hedges, except for an opening that served as a doorway, which I was sitting in front of.

There's no escape.

"Do you happen to remember a day, not to long ago, when there was a fire? It burned down a government research lab, apparently." Adele caught on.

"Really? I heard they made genetic modified soldiers in there!" Adele faked being horrified.

"Really? Oh my, how frightening! I even heard they were doing research for the church!" I added.

"The c-church? Whatever do y-you mean...?" Violet asked nervously.

"That they were... Oh, goodness, that they were, resurrecting demons! Isn't it awful? They implanted them in some people's _brains _apparently!"

"Oh, how dreadful! They must have been insane, to believe that demons exist." Adele told Violet. I could see her calming down a bit.

"Yes, how insane..." She said quickly. Adele and I rose to our feet.

"Does that mean we're crazy, Seraphim?" Adele asked me innocently.

"I suppose so, Adele." I sighed, and turned to Violet, who had turned an even whiter shade of pale. I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, but she scampered away.

"No no no no no! Shim said we got away! Why! Why! Go away!" Violet shrieked, and I heard the beating of wings. I looked behind me to see a winged figure running forwards towards us. I took a step backwards and she missed me by an inch. The figure stood in front of Violet, shielding her. It was a girl, same age as Violet and Adele. Her wings were a deep and powerful red. I could hear Violet scamper up and hug the girl closely.

"Get away from her, you filthy demons!" She screamed at us. I heard footsteps fast approaching. It was my family, as I came to know them.

"Seraphim, why are you terrorising the new student?" Kurai asked wearily. Indeed, the newcomer was wearing a uniform. I managed a smile.

"It's not terrorising, it's trying to get acquainted." Adele told him sternly.

"Get away from here, these girls are dangerous!" The new comer cried. Kei shook her head.

"We know that, right?" Aoi told the girl happily.

"But we're dangerous too, yeah?" Midori continued with the same demented grin. Violet stepped forward.

"I... I know you people! You were in the laboratory too, right!" Violet asked Kei in earnest.

"That's right, little sister." Shino said warmly, giving her a hug. Violet looked surprised.

"WHAT!" She asked incredulously. She took a good look at his face, and hair (Which he dyed back to black last night) and started crying.

Everyone was more than a little shocked.

"I'm Shim Yoki, I was in a different room, I'm afraid I don't know you." Said the new comer. I smiled at everybody.

"Two down, tree more to go! It almost seams easy n-"

"SHHH! NO SERAPHIM! NEVER, EVER SAY THAT! SOMETHING TERRIBLE WILL HAPPEN! THE ANIME GODS WILL CURSE US!" Adele yelled furiously. Everyone gave her a funny look. It just so happens a piano fell from the sky and smashed next to Adele.

"Holy... Shit..." I said slowly.

"Well, you're screwed." The beautiful, smart, gorgeous and daring author of this future award winning fanfiction.

"CAN'T YOU STOP THEM!" I yelped. The BSGD author sadly shook her head.

"I'm a _fanfiction author._ I have, like, no power over them. In fact, I'm pretty sure they hate me for turning Ouran high school host club into a crappy fanfiction made by a 14 year old..." She said sadly.

CRAP

WHAT HAVE I DONE!

-I should stop breaking the fourth wall, shouldn't I?-

A/N Everyone who is reading this story should review and give me an OC! I will love you for ever! PLEASE!

**Cries in a corner**

Thanks guys, see you next Thursday.

**The 5th ARISU**


	12. The sadness will never end

**Can you see my wings? 12**

A/N Okay guys, shits about to get real.

Enough romance.

Fuck romance.

Love is bullshit.

War is fun. End of story, thank you, come again.

WARNING – People be dying. Bullets be flying.

I don't own OHSHC

- Tear me apart from the inside out -

**Nobody POV cuz I'm lazy and high on cold and flu tablets**

On Kyoya's desk, Shim spread a big world map. She took out a red felt marker and drew five circles on different parts of the world, two over Japan.

"First off," she pointed to a red circle over Hokkaido, "this is where Kim Ruben flew. She's Russian, strong accent. 19 years old. One of the later modified lupin DNA subjects. That's wolves, if you didn't, uh, know... Oh! Stubborn and reckless, if not strong. And, uh, very beautiful." The modified teens nodded and Kyoya took notes. These children were being forced to become soldiers far too early. Shim pointed at the next red circle, this time over Ouran.

"This is where we live, But you know about us already, heh heh." The next circle was over a little island off Australia, called Tasmania. "That's where Silvester West was last seen, but he has been rumoured to be somewhere in Dublin. He's cocky, and loves danger, but he's probably the most trustworthy guy to have, always have faith in him. That is, if you can find him. Blond. Pale gold wings. 18 years. Slightly insane, but aren't we all?" Shim giggled, but no one else did, so she shut up. "Just trying to ease the tension..." She mumbled. She connected the circle over Tasmania and the one over Ireland.

"Right, so that's four. Where's the fifth?" Shino asked, leaning over the map. The last circle was over America.

"Nicholas Lynch. French, I think... Um, uh, we were in the same room together. He was really... Uh..."

"He was a bloody annoying git with the brain capacity of a drunk potato." Interrupted Violet. "And I can't wait to slap him across the face for leaving us." Everyone stared at her. "What? What did I say?" She asked, confused.

"You're going of on a tangent. Keep going, Shim." Kyoya scolded the girls for being silly. Violet sulked next to Shino, both of which now looked extremely alike. Shim blushed and continued.

"R-Right! Nicholas Lynch. Not very bright, but he was... Um, handsome? What he lacked in education him made up for in knowledge, I assure you." She said quickly. Everyone looked confused. "OH! Um, I mean, he knows about the world, how things are done. He's very hands on. He was one of the earliest successful modified beasts. He's a... Well, he's a..." Shim trailed of. The Korean girl looked to Violet.

"He's a fox. A really bloody big, orange, fox." Violet told them. A few giggled.

"Looks like some one liked Naruto, right?" Aoi giggled. Alice looked at her sharply. Alice was only mean when she was serious. Midori patted Aoi's head and she was silenced. There was movement outside the window and Aoi screamed. Seraphim appeared at the window, looking exhausted. Her clothes were torn and bloody, her deep purple bat wings looked broken. Her eyes fluttered and she passed out over the window sill with the words.

"She's dead..."

- Time lapse -

Seraphim woke up in Kyoya's bed in Alice's clothes, covered in bandages.

Two people sat around her, one asleep. How many hours had it been since she blacked out?

"Seraphim." Alice said softly. Seraphim whipped her head around at her. Seraphim flattened herself against the wall.

"_You!" _Seraphim cried out angrily. Alice smiled, but it wasn't kindly.

"Me indeed, demon. Have a nice sleep, did you? That's good." Alice said softly, not waking the boy beside her. Seraphim's eyes turned a blazing red and she snarled at the girl.

"I've been to Italy! I saw Kei trapped there! They killed Adele! How dare you wear her skin!" Seraphim lashed out with her now sharp strong nails. The fake Alice dodged them easily, for Seraphim was weak. The fake Alice pulled out a dagger and stabbed Seraphim's hands to the wall, still, Kyoya did not stir. Seraphim did not cry out.

"Will you join me, my powerful demon, or shall you die? Will you come with me for eternal glory and rule this world again?" Alice asked the demon.

"Never have I been so insulted!" She cried, spitting at Alice's face. The fake Alice snarled.

"Very well. Prepare to die by the spells that bind." She drew a second dagger and drew symbols on Seraphim's arms and heart. Seraphim struggled weakly.

"_Shinseina shiro shiguro!  
>Shi to baindo<br>Akuma no eien no nemuri!"* _Alice whispered in a low, guttural voice, more beast than human. Seraphim's eyes widened and she Laughed her last words.

"I would rather be a servant in the House of the Lord, than to sit in the seats of the mighty with you!" Seraphims eyes closed and she slumped against the wall. The fake girl, wearing Alice's face grinned and pulled out a gun, screwed on the silencer, and shot the demon several times. She put the gun down next to her.

"We'll meet again, in the firey pits of hell, Seraphim..." Alice whispered, and leaned against the wall.

Next to all this, in the silent night, Kyoya was laying, slumped on the couch.

But he was not asleep.

He had seen it all. And now, he was mad.

- Cliff – WAIT FOR IT... - hanger! -

A/N So I introdused three characters, killed two off, and made one evil.

If you don't understand, That's not Alice.

Alice was replaced by a spy from the scientists in Italy, not long ago. It was the first night they stayed in Kyoya's house. This spy knows magic, and therefore changed her face, and killed Seraphim with a spell.

Gosh, I'm really in a horrid mood.

But killing is fun. C:

If you were wondering what the binding spell is,

*"Forbidden black on holy white!

Bind with death,

Demon's eternal sleep!"

Is what she said. Make sure to review and tell me what you think. Next chapters a big one, so make sure you read next week!

Things are about to get interesting, don't you think?

Love always,

**The 5th ARISU**


	13. Sorry to you

**Can you see my wings? – Side stories – The death of Adele**

A/N Okay, so my friend Kate (Whose OC is Adele) kind of raged at me for killing off Adele and not even talking about it, so, I'm giving you guys an extra chapter, to explain the heroic and tragic death of my favourite demon, Adele.

- If you cry, it's not my problem -

**Seraphim POV**

Adele and I are off flying to Italy, to the main government laboratory, the place where all of this began. Where Adele and I, and countless others of my brothers and sisters, were dragged out of hell. That's right.

We weren't created like Kurai and Kei; we were dragged out of hell itself.

We dropped in through a window, into what looked like a prison. I could hear moans of agony, howls and screeches from experiments gone wrong. It was their own hell in here. Probably waiting for death to come swiftly, when in fact, he will draw out their deaths and enjoy their painful sobs.

Adele and I started walking, some of the creatures reached out for us. One latched weakly onto my foot. I made a face, kicking away the scaled hand and stepped on it with a satisfying crunch. The creature hissed in pain and flinched back into the shadows. We reached the end of the corridor and opened the door, leaving behind the monsters.

We were trying to plan out a map of the place, so it would be safer to get in. No one else knew, of course. Adele was already sketching out the room we had been in on the map. We've already been here twice, and no one has caught us yet. I continued down a dark hallway and I heard voices on the other side of the door. Adele jogged up behind me and put her ear to the door, while I looked in the other three doors in the hall. One was locked, the next one was empty but for a rather large cage in the centre, illuminated by a single light. A shadowed figure slept peacefully inside. The last door was another laboratory. I looked towards Adele, who was listening carefully to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"_Who is it?" _I whispered softly.

"_Gregory." _She muttered with venom. Gregory White, leader of the main lab. He answered directly to the creators of this project. He, too, was a demon. But not one I'd ever choose to side with. He betrayed us. He said he would protect Adele and I, but betrayed us, and wiped her memories. I wanted to destroy him. I narrowed my eyes at the door and hissed, and Adele motioned for me to listen.

"Gregory, I understand your point, but-"

"Sir, I make the orders around here. Go and get them."

"Like I said, Gregory, the device is not ready yet and-"

"Do as I say. Find them." Gregory hissed at a feeble sounding man. I could hear him whimpering and begin to turn on something. Adele opened the door silently. It made no noise. I could only just see through the crack in the door, but I at once recognised Gregory. Tall, black hair and startling beauty. Yes, this was him alright. The feeble man was turning on something that looked rather like a scanner stores used. He gave it to Gregory once it started beeping and he held it tightly. He moved it around slowly, scanning the room.

I know what that is.

I jumped away from the door at once and pulled Adele away. She stumbled and fell.

"Quickly! Get up, he has a tracker, Adele! Come on!" I muttered in a tight voice she stood and followed me swiftly. You could hear a shout of surprise from the room and I slowed down. I don't know why. Gregory slammed the door open and started down the hall. Someone started pulling my frozen form around a corner as he passed. It was Adele.

"What were you thinking? He almost found us, you idiot!" Adele whispered harshly. I couldn't move. It wasn't fear that froze my veins, but something else. Something foreign. Adele was freezing as well.

Okay, I guess we might just have been spotted last time. It must have been a barrier of some description, one that only affected our bodies.

"Shit." Adele swore under her breath. Very little feeling was left in my body, but it might be enough. It must not last for very long. I suppose they expected to find us quickly. Another 10 minutes should do it. Gregory was walking back down the hall slowly.

Well, fuck.

The tracker's beam fell on my shoulder, and I heard it beep.

Double fuck.

Gregory slowly walked towards the shadows where we sat. 7 more minutes. I could feel my fingers tingle and my feet felt sore. He knelt down next to us. Adele was collapsed behind me. Gregory slowly reached out and touched my face, which I could feel now. 6 minutes.

"Hello darling." He whispered. "Goodnight." And something was whacked against my head, and I fell unconscious…

I woke up sometime later, in a large, almost empty room. I realised that we were in the same room as the large cage with the girl inside it. Gregory sat on an intricate wooden chair, with a sword in hand.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep?" He asked mockingly, his Irish accent making me irate.

"Pretty bloody fine, considering you knocked me upside the head, asshole." I answered snippily. My hands were tied in front of me, as were Adele's. He laughed. He had a beautiful laugh, full of malice.

"I missed you, dear. It's been no fun without you two." Adele was awake now, staring angrily at him.

"You're full of shit, you know that?" Adele called from her position on the floor. I laughed. Gregory scowled.

"Now now, don't get snippy with me. I'm here to talk." He told us, standing over us. I rolled into an easy position to stand up in, and stood up defiantly. I helped Adele up. "Would you join us? We'll have so much fun together, just like old times." I flipped him the bird.

"Piss off, Greg. We have no interest in being lying, betraying dogs, like you!" I yelled. The girl in the cage stirred, and sat up.

Adele cried out, and Gregory laughed again. I growled at him and ran over to the cage.

"Kei, is that you!" I asked the girl in rags. She turned her head towards me, tears in her eyes. Same hair, same eyes. Yes, it was her. Kei cried out.

"Look out, Seraphim!" She screamed, as Gregory's sword slashed through the air. And then, Adele was there instead. She had blocked the blade with her body. I looked at her dying form and growled. She weakly reached up with razor sharp nails and slit the ropes on my wrists.

Gregory was crying. Not much, but enough to show she cared.

"Always protect your family, right?" Adele mumbled weakly. I sobbed over her body. She was silent in my arms. I took the map she clutched in her hands and my sobs turned into growls as Gregory swung the blade down at me again. I dodged it but it sliced my arm. I slashed through his chest, screaming at him. He nicked my a few times, but I was maddened.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed at him. Kei was yelling in the background somewhere. He dropped the blade and slashed at me with pointed nails. He cut me shallowly over my stomach and I howled.

"I still love you, Seraphim. You could join us." He told me, panting. I picked up his sword and stabbed him through.

"Not to the murderer. Never." I hissed as he died. I clutched my wounds. I was starting to bleed. I might still make it home again… I reached for Kei.

"They caught me long ago, Seraphim. I am weak. Leave me please, I'll escape! Just please go!" Kei yelled at me through steel bars. I nodded curtly and picked up Adele's body.

"Thank you…" I said quietly. I burst through the door and flew out the nearest window.

"I'm sorry, Adele…" I spoke softly too her.

- Reach out -

A/N Well, there you go…

Review, please.

Love forever,

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	14. Why can't we all just get along?

**Can you see my wings? 13**

A/N I hope you all read Adele's chapter, and took a moment of silence to remember her…

… Oh yeah, she's not dead, by the way…

THAT"S RIGHT! BOOM! OWNED! IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ALL I SAID WAS THAT SHE WAS NOW SILENT! Demons are as bitch to kill, you know. *Love hearts* I hope you like the shit storm that is to come. Oh, and review if you want a sequel, guys. Because this story is nearing the end.

I don't own OHSHC or demons or angels. ^o^

- If you play, you play for keeps -

**Kyoya POV**

The girl was asleep, I had to move. I crept into the twins' room and shook them awake.

"What is it, Kyo-Nii? I'm still sleepy, riiiiight…?" Aoi yawned sleepily.

"Hnn… Go away, yeah…?" Midori mumbled.

"Get up. Now." I told them. They looked confused but did as I asked. The others had similar reactions, but dressed and packed anyway. Everyone was too tired to ask. Luckily, my family was out for the evening. Hopefully, they would be safe. I looked at the silent form of Adele and the corpse of Seraphim. I didn't let the others see them.. I locked the window and door, which would hold her for a little while after she woke up.

We eventually left out the front door and I turned to the others in the dawning sky. Our shadows looked soft.

"Who can drive?" They looked confused. No one else was really old enough.

"I can." Said a voice from the front door, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was Adele.

Aoi, Shim and Violet screamed and Midori yelped. Shino gasped and I was silent. She walked slowly down the steps and stood next to us. Aoi sobbed and clung to her tightly.

"How…?" I began. What the hell is happening right now!

"It's harder than you think to kill a demon." She said softly. I knew she didn't want to be what she was. None of us did. Words were said and hugs exchanged. We made our way over to the garage. I picked out two black four-wheel drives. Shino stopped walking.

"I'm sorry for the delayed reaction but… What the actual fuck?" He asked me. Right, I probably need to tell them…

"We don't have long, so this'll be short." The others assembled around me and looked at me impatiently. I took a deep breath. "That's not Alice, guys." They looked confused, but then the realisation flooded in, leaving a bitter look on every face.

"Right." Aoi said sharply, with a sad, tight lipped frown.

"We don't know the full extent of her powers, or when she would try to kill us. I'm surprised we aren't dead already. We need to find the other three escapees. I don't know how long that will take, or how long we have left, but we need to try." They nodded solemnly. "I've left Mr Ootori a note to tell him what has happened, so we're not cut off with money. But I wouldn't trust the system for long. I suppose they'll be after us soon enough…" I sighed and opened the driver's side door. The others followed me silently.

"Alright!" Adele called hoarsely. "I want Midori and Shim in my car!" I nodded curtly and helped Aoi into my car. Violet was in the passenger seat and Shino sat beside Aoi.

"Keep your phones on at all times, people." I reminded everyone. Adele popped the door open and knocked on my window. I rolled it down. She handed me a small backpack. It was heavy.

"What's this?" Jeez, I don't want even more crap to carry around.

"Weapons." She answered shortly, as she got back into her own car and started the engine. We backed out of the garage and went on our way. I could hear Aoi shift uncomfortably in her jeans and lean forward of shrug off her olive green jacket. Shino was doing the same with his black and blue hoodie, and Violet had already taken off her jumper. It was a beautiful spring day. It would be summer soon…

"Ah crap…" I muttered, slowing to a stop. I heard Adele honk.

How had I not thought of this? It had been an hour already on the road. My father has probably been awake for a while. He rung the school to say I was leaving. The head master is Tamaki's dad.

And here he stood in front of our two cars. The whole host club, with megaphones and private police cars. They all locked heartbroken

… Except for Haruhi and Mori-Senpai…

"KYOYA! STEP OUT OF THE CAR!" Tamaki roared through the megaphone, no doubt, waking the neighbours. It's too early for this… I stuck my head out of my window.

"Go away, Tama!" I yelled at him. He started wailing and blubbering around. I saw the others step out of the car, and I begrudgingly followed them out. I saw Kaoru talking to Aoi, with Hikaru and Midori off to the side, trying to avoid conversation. Adele had started staring at Mori, and Shino pushed her into him as he passed. He and Violet spoke to Haruhi, and Shim started ranting scarily to Tamaki. I gave him a look of utter contempt.

"WHY'RE YOU LEAVING US! I THOUGHT WE WERE FAMILY, MOTHER!" Tamaki wailed, flinging himself at me. I pushed him away.

"WE CAN'T TELL YOU!" I yelled.

"WHAT!" I heard Midori and Aoi flip at once and I heard a distressed noise from Adele's direction. I looked to see Mori-Senpai doing something… Awkward… With Adele, and Aoi was restraining Midori from killing Kaoru.

"This might take a while…"

- THE COUNTDOWN HAS BEGUN -

A/N Review, my lovely, beautiful, dear, darling, angelic fans!

Even if there's, like, four of you, or something…

I hope YOU guys don't get into petty fights based on lies and shoddy information, like my friends. Honestly, it's mental. People need to just MOVE the HELL on.

GAH. THEY MAKE ME SO MAD SOMETIMES. RAWR!

Love always,

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	15. Raised for the slaughter

**Can you see my wings? 14**

A/N Hey lovelies, how are you today? I've written a chapter to give you a smile! I'm sorry, but I can't update next week, because I'm going to my dad's house, and he has no internet. Sorry! But I'll update the week after! Promise! This is probably the third last chapter, by the way…

- Just smile -

**Nobody POV**

"Okay, now that we've settled down," Kyoya sighed irritably. They were all sitting in a park on the long, soft grass, "We really need to keep moving, Tamaki! I don't even know why I bothered!"

"You have to let us help you!"

"Tamaki, I can't let you do that! You don't understand!"

"Then help us understand!" Hikaru exclaimed. Kyoya seemed to think for a long time.

"… Okay. But listen up! I won't explain this again!" Then he began his story. How he was given to the project by his parents, whom he could no longer recall, then he met his family, Shino, Midori, Aoi and, of course, Alice. How Alice was taken away and they implanted a demon's conscious into her brain, later, when she came back, Alice introduced her to them. They discovered they could hear Seraphim if they held Alice's hand. They then escaped when he was 9 because of the fire Seraphim created while possessing Alice's body, unfortunately being separated in the fire. Being found by the Ootori's at an orphanage the next day. Then how he grew up, painfully remembering his family, trying to forget. He couldn't control his wings. How he was reunited with them not long ago, and how he was now trying to escape. How he didn't know why his wings turned black. By the end of his story, the host club were silent.

"That's why we need to go find Kim Ruben, Sylvester West and Nicholas Lynch, to make sure they're safe."

"Are you really going to do what I think you're going to do, Kyoya-Senpai?" Haruhi asked quietly, her face to the ground. Kyoya paused again.

"Yeah."

"Wait, please don't tell me you're _actually _going to try and _stop _these people!" Kaoru yelled in astonishment. The host club looked nervous, but the others looked calm. They knew this was going to happen, and they would never stop fighting until they earned their true freedom.

"Alright, let's go guys. We have nothing else to do here." Kyoya told them slowly as he got to his feet, his shirt bunched up around the middle from when he was sitting. His family also got to their feet, and the host club scrambled to follow them.

"Wait! Kyo-Chan!" Hunny called to them.

"Hunny-Senpai, I already explained. You can't help us, and we need to get going."

"We'll think of something! Just please don't leave us!" Hunny called again.

"You don't understand!" Kyoya told them as the climbed into the cars once more.

"We do understand, Kyoya! Don't ever think we don't! Because we believe in you! And we'll always be here for you!" Tamaki yelled at Kyoya. Kyoya looked away with sad eyes and put the car in drive.

"Thank you… For everything." Kyoya told the host club, who were now rather upset. "I love you all, and I'll be back."

"If you die, I won't forgive you." Mori said quietly to Adele. She nodded curtly and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be back." She told him softly. While this was happening, Kaoru knocked on Aoi's window.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, you can't change my mind."

"It's not that, I know you have to do this, but," He paused. "I just wanted to say I love you, before you go…" Aoi gave him a wry smile and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. They were a very bright blue, and they had tears welling up inside them.

"Thank you, but… I think I'm already in love…" Kaoru nodded slowly. "Goodbye, guys. Have faith in us, okay?" Aoi said with a teary voice. Kaoru looked crestfallen. They drove away slowly, leaving behind emotions that made them feel hollow inside.

"Where to first, do you think? I was thinking Australia." Said Kyoya, wiping his eyes carefully. He was on the phone to Adele.

"Sure, why not?" Said Adele's shaking voice. They drove for a while, towards the airport. Violet switched on the radio and started channel surfing. She found a nice station with pretty songs. Abraham's daughter by Arcade fire started playing. She recognised it from the hunger games and softly sang along with it.

"Abraham took Isaac's hand and led him to the lonesome hill.  
>While his daughter hid and watched,<br>She dare not breathe. She was so still.  
>Just as an angel cried for the slaughter,<br>Abraham's daughter raised her voice.  
>Then the angel asked her what her name was,<br>She said, 'I, have none.'  
>Then he asked, 'How can this be?'<br>'My father never gave me one.'  
>And when he saw her, raised for the slaughter,<br>Abraham's daughter raised her bow.  
>How darest you, child, defy your father?<br>You better let young Isaac go…" Aoi started crying silently through the music. Kyoya said nothing. They reached the airport in what seemed like an eternity. The next flight was leaving in 45 minutes, so they waited. After their entire luggage was packed they were lead onto the plane. They all fell into a deep sleep very soon. Kyoya dreamed that lonesome dream again, that he now realised. The dream where everything started.

"Oh Kyoya, your wings are so black… Why are they so black? They used to be the most stunning silver… Are you sick, Kyoya? Or are you maybe turning into… A demon, perhaps?" Seraphim cooed to him through the mass of twisting black. Kyoya reached towards the voice.

"Come back, Seraphim." He whispered.

"Yes… A demon…" She spoke softly. The darkness opened to let her pass. Her wings were horrid black bats wings, like all demons. So comical. She reached out and plucked a feather from Kyoya's Back and as she held it out it turned into a small white dove that flew away. "Or maybe not… There is still hope for you, dear. Protect your family, and fight. You will find the other three in Australia, and when you do, tell them 'Seraphim is lost, and cannot see'. I'll see you again, so don't cry." Kyoya didn't even realise he was crying. He nodded.

"So are you really dead?"

"No Kyoya, I'm just… Sleeping…" Seraphim whispered. Then the shadows whipped him away from her as he woke up.

"Sir, the plane has landed." A flight attendant told him gently. Kyoya nodded. He had slept through the entire flight. He retrieved his belongings with the others, and rented out two cars again.

"Just sleeping…" Shino mumbled when he entered the car with Violet, Kyoya and Aoi. They all looked at each other.

"So, you saw her too?" Violet asked. They nodded.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Aoi said softly.

"No, it was a dream. But we know she's really alive, and can't wake up." Kyoya explained. They had a speaker phone conversation with the other car. They all had the same dream.

"You know, they say if you see someone in your dreams, it means they miss you, yeah…?" Midori told them all.

"I miss her too…" Shim mumbled. Even though Shim hadn't known her long, she seemed to really get along with Seraphim. Just as they were all about to cry, two handsome boys stepped out onto the road at the wrong time. Kyoya and Adele slammed on the breaks and Shim and Violet could be heard yelling. The next thing you know, a pair of pale gold wings swept the cars aside gently. Everyone sat there stunned for a moment, and it was a good thing the road wasn't used much, because you wouldn't believe your eyes.

- Bring me to life -

A/N Review, tell me if you want an OC, etc etc.

Love always,

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	16. We can burn brighter than the sun

**Can you see my wings? 16**

A/N I'M BACK, BABY! (I know that some of you will be very happy now)

- Autumn rains -

**No POV**

Violet and Shim burst out of the car and started screaming at the orangey-brown haired boy.

"NICHOLAS YOU ABSOLUTE ASSHOLE!" Violet screamed. Nicholas flinched and hid behind the taller boy with golden wings.

"VIOLET CALM THE FUCK DOWN YOU CRAZY BITCH." He yelled from behind the muscly arm of his companion. The taller boy laughed and shoved Nicholas in front of him. A girl came jogging into view as Shim started struggling to pull Violet away from Nicholas and the taller man.

"Guys, what is this?" She called. Everyone else had gotten out of the cars and was grouping around them. The girl froze. "Nicholas, do you know these people? Sylvester?"

"Hi Kim!" Nicholas called nonchalantly. They managed to calm Violet down.

"No, you probably don't. We're-"

"I can see your wings, I know." She cut Kyoya off curtly. "But why are you here?" Kyoya was confused as to how she could see.

"Depends. Is there anywhere we can talk? We're in the middle of a road." Kim sighed but led them anyway. Nicholas took care not to get too close to Violet and, instead, spoke to Shim.

"It really has been too long, Shim." He laughed. Sylvester, the tall one, was, true to Shim's information, completely nutters. Aoi and Midori seemed to enjoy his company, though. They arrived at a decrepit looking library in a scummy neighbourhood. Kim opened the doors into a beautifully furnished and well take care of lobby.

"This way." She said, her words slurred with a strong accent. They gathered inside a meeting room where Adele and Kyoya explained their current situation.

"So we really need your co-operation on this one." Adele sighed. Sylvester looked bored with the whole affair and was attempting to balance a pen on the end of his nose.

"Please hear us out." Shino asked Nicholas.

"Sure. We've been doing some research of our own. Is it okay with you, Kim? Sylvester?"

"Alright! I'll help you." Kim said happily.

"Sure, sure. As long as I get to hit something, sure." The pen fell off his nose into his long blond hair after a moment of wobbling dangerously.

"Thanks. This helps a lot, yeah?" Midori sighed with relief.

"Right! Right! Hey, Nee-San? Can we stay here?" Aoi asked Kim with puppy-dog eyes.

"I… I… Sure." She mumbled in defeat. NO ONE CAN RESIST AOI'S CUTE WEIRDNESS! Adele, Kyoya, Shim and Nicholas stayed behind to pool their information and, hopefully, come up with a legible plan.

"God, how do you keep it so well-kept around here, eh?" Aoi breathed as they walked the gold and crimson halls.

"Well, this is a hotel for people like us. They can stay here for free as long as they clean up after themselves. Rooms, washing up, laundry and such. It's actually a really good deal for them." Kim told them patiently. They occasionally passed guests in the halls, but otherwise were alone.

"So, you own this place, yeah?" Midori asked.

"Yeah, it's my parents' place. Turns out they laboratory scientists kidnapped me from the hospital when I was a kid." Sylvester mused.

"Oh, I see." Violet muttered absently. Then night came, and the whole hotel went down to the basement for dinner. There were many different foods and plenty of it. They met new people, and enjoyed their first not so bitter-sweet meal for a long time. Unfortunately, people started getting rather drunk and one man tried hitting on Aoi.

"You're reeeaaa-hic-lly pretty." The man slurred. "I bet you-hic- has a boyfriend, right?"

"Mm, I do." She said sourly. Midori pulled the man off her.

"Get off my sister, ass-wipe!" Midori told the man menacingly.

"Fuck off, runt. I'm doing anything bad, eh?" He sneered. He grabbed Midori by his hoddie and Kyoya jumped up. Before anyone could throw a punch, the man fell down, out like a light. Aoi stood behind him with a frying pan in hand.

"Don't fuck around with my Nii-San." She said menacingly. She really wasn't lady-like at all. I'd probably call her yandere, cute but completely psychotic. She looked at the frying pan with curiosity and smiled demonically. (A/N She will now keep this frying pan as her new weapon. ) Sylvester cheered and Midori slumped back into his seat as the hall, once again, filled with noise.

"Hey, Sylvester? Are you strong?" Midori asked quietly. Sylvester grinned.

"Never lost a match."

"Could you teach me?" Midori's new family looked at him.

"Why's that short stack?" Nicholas asked through a mouthful of apple pie.

"The guy that easily picked me up and was about to beat the shit out of me was knocked unconscious by my little sister and her cooking utensil." Midori said in a flat tone, and Adele couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, well, everyone will need to know how to fight, won't they?" Shino told Midori gently. I guess Shino's the calm one, really. Everyone turned silent and let the noise of the drunken people fill their minds.

- Deep in the meadow -

A/N HOLY FLYING SHIT DICKS COMING OUT OF SAINT MARY'S ASS I JUST BURNT MY HAND AND IT HURTS LIKE A MOTHER ON HER PERIOD x BEING KICKED IN THE BALLS + STUBBING YOUR TOE. THAT'S HOW MUCH IT HURTS.

Love always,

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	17. One heart with 1 million voices

Can you see my wings? 17

A/N Mm, ditched third period today with my friend Jess. Fun as fuck bro. Wow, I'm a bad influence… Tee hee hee. C:

So yeah, pretty good day. I'm having Chinese food for dinner. :D If you haven't already, follow my tumblr! . Okay, love you guys! Xx

- I must become a lion hearted girl -

Kyoya POV

Ugh, lords give me strength… Not only did I have to come with a flawless battle plan with a couple of smart-asses, but Kim insisted that we had to do our part of the work around the hotel.

This means I have to wake up at 7 am. I am going to murder that Russian.

We also had to train because, let's face it; we've never had to actually fight, except for Adele, Kim, Nicholas, Shim and Sylvester. The rest of us were practically hopeless in conflict. Shino is too lazy, Aoi and Violet are too girly, and Midori is… Well, Midori is Midori.

"KYOYAAAAAAAAA~!" Sylvester sang through my door. I groaned and slid out of bed. I wouldn't put up with him if he wasn't so god damned useful… The shirt I pulled on was not only back to front, but inside out. I sighed.

"This is going to be a long day…"

TIME LAPSE OF DOOOOOOOOOM

It turns out I'm not nearly as useless as I had thought I was. I was learning basic sword fighting techniques from Nicholas with Shino. Midori was given solo training with Sylvester, so I don't know what he's learning, but Violet was attempting to shoot arrows and Aoi was…

Aoi was learning to effectively club people with her scary-ass frying pan. Kim looked slightly proud, and a little bit crazy.

"Kyoya, I swear to god, are you even listening to me?" Nicholas smacked me upside the head for intolerance.

"Lay off it, Nick…" I grumbled. The training was effective, it seems. As when dinner finally came about, we were all learning fast. It might take quicker than expected to finish training. I give it 3 weeks tops. Adele had flown to Italy once more, as we could only get so far with the notes she had made with Seraphim. Seraphim…

I miss her…

Midori POV

Oh, lord, I hurt all over…

Not only is Sylvester's training hard, but it takes so much energy… But I have to get stronger. I'm learning so much, to be silent and most of all, deadly.

I feel like a ninja~

"Wake up Mi-Kuuuuuuuuun~" Sylvester crooned.

"WAH!" I yelped and fell onto the floor. He laughed and helped me up. He, again, wore baggy clothes. He may be tall and strong, but he looked and sounded rather feminine sometimes.

"You okay~?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine. Let me get dressed." He chose to face the wall, even though he didn't need to. Wouldn't it be awkward if he was really a girl? Psh, yeah right. Sylvester started humming a few bars of "little lion man' by Mumford and son while I hunted for shirts.

"Are you done yet?" He turned around and I frowned as he paused and turned around again. Weirdo…

"Keep your pants on…" I muttered and found a My Chemical Romance shirt. All we did was meditating and I felt lightheaded at the end. I felt like I was floating…

I'm seriously beginning to think Sylvester is a girl…

- Ready for a fight -

A/N Sorry it's sort, but I have to do the washing up AND the community Christmas special is on~ C:

Love always,

The 5th ARISU


	18. Monster How should I feel?

**Can you see my wings? 18**

A/N If you were to look at my Tumblr right now, you would see so many naruto related pictures.

Naruto was, is, and always will be, my favourite manga.

Is it weird that I always go for the bad guys? Meh, bad guys are hotter.

Except for Sasuke. He turned into a real douche. Sexy, but still a total douche.

I drew an awesome Deidara and Sasori picture the other day! Yay!

- Star crossed lovers; they say we're not meant to be -

**Seraphim POV**

Not being dead is nice.

I mean, for obvious reasons.

But the problem is…

The problem is...

The problem is…

That man… What a man. How strange he could be. Such a proud example of douche baggery. Not even Lucifer was like that. We stick up for our own. To even attempt the murder of another…

Gregory is in _so _much trouble when he comes home.

As of the moment the fake Kurai sort-of-not-really killed me I left behind the body I was

… Borrowing…

And now I'm here again. Oh again again again with the scent of blood still mocking me with its guilt inducing fumes. Although I now doubt Adele is anywhere near as dead as I thought she was.

All this isolation is making me CRAY-ZAY.

"Oh why oh why is life so very violent? The Earth, so corrupt and potent, even those beings of malice are contorted and tainted here." I called to the empty room. Not that anyone but Demons and the experiments could hear and see me.

"Hello again, sweetheart." A sing-song voice whispered in my ear. Gregory dodged my fist and was now in front of me. I scowled and didn't respond.

"Don't be like that, Sera." He leaned forwards and tapped a symbol beneath my chin which caused me to freeze where I sat.

"That's not nice, you know. I need to walk and such or I'll get no exercise. You wouldn't want me to get fat, would you? I need a window, too. I'm getting pale, I just know it. I must look horrid." I babbled. I couldn't tell what I was thinking and saying now, not that it mattered in here.

"Oh Sera, how the mighty have fallen…" Gregory flicked some of his long black hair out of his eyes. He walked around the chair were I sat motionless. He pulled a second chair from the shadows and sat on it, backwards, behind me. He began playing with my hair.

"You're not fat either. Or pale. You're still perfect, as always." He sighed in frustration.

"You're a womaniser, as always." I laughed. I heard him let out a soft laugh.

"I love you, you know."

"That's nice."

"You don't believe me?"

"No, you're just an ass. That and I'm far too amazing for you. Go marry a turtle or something." I yawned. My hair was now in an intricate plait down my back.

"And now you're even prettier…"

"Still not interested, dear."

"You're mean."

"I don't know how you could possibly think I could be interested after what you've done to us. Done to Adele. Done to me." I muttered. It was close to hate, what I felt. But I knew how lonely I would be if he left me again. I couldn't hate him, but I hate him so much.

"I know." He said softly. He stood again.

"What's the date?" I asked him suddenly. I had no idea what time it was.

"November 12, Its 11:25 AM." Gregory told me absently.

"Oh… I've been here for a while…"

"I'm sorry." Gregory said suddenly. His topaz eyes were genuinely sad.

"That may be so, but trust is like a piece of paper. Once it's been screwed up it can never be perfect again…" He kissed my cheek and left again.

I was alone… Again.

Is it so bad that I'm afraid to lose him? Even though he hurt me? Hurt everyone?

Maybe…

- From the stars in the sky and the fashion that they are aligned -

A/N Sorry it's a little short, but I need to type my English work pronto. Tee hee, I love Gregory. C:

OH LOL BIG BANG THEORY.

Love always,

**The 5****TH**** ARISU**


	19. Little baby bird

**Can you see my wings?**

A/N God I've been getting lax with updates lately. Feel free to yell at me and stuff, I guess… Hey guys, should I go as Rainbow Dash or the Vocaloid Gumi from the song Matryoshka for the next anime convention? Or something completely different? HELP?

- Look alive, sunshine -

**Shino POV**

"Stupid author… Not giving me any personality… I feel like such an extra…" I muttered. Then I remembered when Seraphim insulted the author and almost got flattened by a piano. I butted my cigarette and moved a metre to my right as a radio smashed against the pavement. I stared at it for a moment and walked back inside slowly, muttering profanities.

I hate it! No one knows that I love art! I love cooking! I'm an otaku! AND I LOVE WOMEN! But no, the author seems to hate me… As I walked down yet another rich gold and deep crimson corridor I found a little girl standing there, looking sad. She wore a sky blue _Qipao* _with little black flowers dotting it. She couldn't have been older than 9.

"What are you doing here? Have you lost your mother?" I asked the girl wearily. She turned to me and smiled before skipping away. "Okaaaaay…" I kept walking down the halls until I eventually found the room we used for training. A few swords mounted on the wall, knives, boxing gloves, and all kinds of equipment. I truly despised violence, but if it means getting a normal life where my family and I aren't hunted, then I will tear through whatever they throw at me.

"Hey Shino, you finally showed up." It was the night session now, about 8 o'clock. I should stop smoking. Seriously. I feel terrible.

"Do we have coffee?" I groaned. Adele pointed at a beaten up coffee machine against the wall. It makes the best coffee, mother of God!

"Pick up a sword and get your ass over here." Nickolas called to me. I grabbed a katana from the wall and started swinging it around after I finished my coffee.

"That's not right!" I felt a pain at the back of my head. The girl from before had hit me upside the head.

"How should I do it then!" I asked angrily. She picked up a bamboo sword and placed her hands on the hilt, taking an unfamiliar stance. I ignored Nickolas and followed the little girl's instructions, and it worked much better than Nick's training. I didn't like the style of fighting he used, but I did like this little girl's way of doing things.

"See? Defence can be the most powerful offence." The girl sang.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Nana. Who're you?"

"I'm Shino." I laughed. "Nice to meet you Nana." Adele looked over and saw the little girl.

"Nana-Chan!" She cried, scooping her up and laughing.

"Hey Nee-Chan!" Nana sang.

"Oi, Adele-Chan, who's that?" Aoi called across the room.

"Everybody, this is my little sister, Nana." Adele smiled happily. The room was in a stunned silence. "What? Just because we're demons doesn't mean we can't reproduce. Besides, she's my _half-_sister."

"How's that?" Violet asked in a terrible confusion.

"Our daddy was a silly drunk and he slept with Nana's mummy. Our daddy wants to smack Tamaki upside the head and he loves doctor who." Adele started babbling while Nana returned to the ground, light as a feather.

"My mother is Chinese, she likes dressing me in these silly _Qipao _all the time." Nana frowned.

"I think it suits you. You look badass." I grinned. She giggled and I decided Nana and I would get on fine.

**Midori POV**

"Hey Sylvester I-" Sylvester was, unfortunately, getting changed at the time. I slowly closed the door and stood there with a stupid look on my face. I heard Sylvester make a distressed sound from the other side of the door.

Okay that was defiantly a _girl. _

"What did you seeeee!" She hissed from the other side of the door.

"Why didn't you tell me, eh? Do Kim and Nickolas know?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're a gi-" She pulled me into the room before anyone could hear.

"_'maboysokeepquietorI'llslityourthroat_." She hissed.

"… Okay… Yeah…" I breathed.

"Good. Sit there and meditate before I hit you." I sat on the ground, which was rather uncomfortable to do in jeans. My hair kept tickling my nose and it was just _really hard to not think right now_.

"… Okay screw this, yeah?" I sighed and slouched against the bed.

"Midori, I will cut off your appendages, feed them to Aoi, slit your skinny wrists, hang you upside-down while I skin you alive then force-feed you your eyes, causing you to choke to death on your own blood if you don't do what I fucking say _right now._" Sylvester told me sweetly.

"Why are you wearing that, eh?" I asked her. She was wearing a tight black shirt which made you see that she wasn't muscly at all, really, and skinny jeans.

"I always wear this; I just wear hoodies over the top. It's hot today and I don't see you complaining."

"You… I… That's not the… But you're a… You just... OKAY BYE." I spluttered. I got up to leave but Sylvester pulled me down again and I crashed onto the bed. She leaned over me.

"Listen here, this is exactly why I didn't tell anyone! They all assumed until it was too hard to tell them otherwise! You're viewing me differently just because I'm a girl! You never argued or gave up before, so why now!" She yelled. I was speechless.

"I don't. I don't, I just…"

"That's right. 'You just' nothing. Get out of my room, Midori." She seethed. I paused and shoved her of the side of the bed.

"I'm not leaving until I can help my friends. That includes you, Sylvester." I said coldly. "Wait, that doesn't sound right, yeah? What should I call you now?" Her bewildered head appeared from wgere she had fallen.

"… I don't fucking know."

"Okay, I'll call you… Kara, eh?" I smiled briefly.

"Sure, whatever." She sighed. She thought I couldn't see, but I knew she was secretly happy.

**Kyoya POV**

"Do you have wings, Nana-Chan?" I asked her. She turned around and I saw the blackest of angel wings sprout from her back. So dark that they made everything else pale. Like it took in the darkness around them.

They looked like my own wings.

- Sweet dreams are made of this -

A/N I feel sick. :S I should really stop ditching school, aha… REVIEW! OR KARA WILL _FIND YOU!_

Love always,

**The 5****TH**** ARISU**


	20. Got a secret Can you keep it?

**Can you see my wings?**

A/N I almost didn't update, but then I knew that my friend Kiffy would murder me slowly if I didn't. ASDFGHJKL THE AVENGERS CARTOON JUST STARTED ON THE TV OMFG ASDFGHJKL INSERT FANGIRLING HERE.

- If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? -

**Kyoya POV**

"They're… Black…" I said softly. Nana smiled happily.

"Yeah! Soon I'll be a demon, just like my big sister!" Said Nana. I stared at her in disbelief. She walked back over to Shino, who she beat into shape swiftly. _I don't understand… _

I felt my head pound. "C'mon Kyo, break's over!" Nicholas called, but it sounded muffled. Every time I tried to focus on a sound, it sounded more distant. I shook my head and walked over to Nicholas slowly.

"Hm, you don't look so good." He frowned.

"I'm just confused, that's all…" I sighed.

"Uh just, just go to bed, Kyo. We haven't got long, anyway. I'll have Ao-Chan send you some food later." I nodded and stumbled out the door.

"Oi, Kei! Wait up, I'll help you." Adele said behind me. She guided me down the hall and I stopped suddenly.

"Adele, what do you know about the wing colours?" She frowned.

"Uh, well, they reflect the colour of your soul, mostly. There are exceptions, as with every species."

"Then what am I?" She looked at me with caution.

"Your wings… Do you remember what colour they were? Before they turned black?"

"Grey, I think. Why?"

"Well you see, uh… Could we talk more in private?" She asked, lowering her voice. I nodded and she led me into the small library that the hotel owned.

"Okay, you need to tell me now. I've wanted an answer for a long time." She looked me dead in the eyes.

"Let me start at the beginning." She sighed, taking a seat. I sat in front of her in a green armchair. "Do you know the story of the origin of hell?"

"Sort of."

"Well, the angel Lucifer defied God. God banished him and his followers from Heaven, and so they fell. First, their wings tuned black, and then one by one, the feathers fell out. When they reached Hell, the last feather fell and there were dark bat wings in their place." A sick feeling grew in my stomach.

"Now, these demons oversee Hell, the place where wicked people spend their time until they are reborn again. We are not evil; we are just doing our job. Anyway, that's just that, alright? Now, when you arrived at the laboratory…" I scowled. "This was when they finally perfected it. There is a limited amount of demons, it's the same with angels."

"What did they perfect?"

"They perfected… You." Adele looked down.

"I don't follow."

"You see, this is really the reason we need to stop them. They're creating an army of demons. They fuse the existing demons with humans. It was only successful with young children, though… I'm afraid… I've been lying to you all… You were never fused with any DNA. You are still you but… Now… There is demon inside of you…"

"But then who…?"

"I'm supposed to change Aoi and Midori. Seraphim was put in charge of you and… Kurai…"

"But you're not working for them!"

"No, see, this is where their plan started to fail. Sera planned her escape. She didn't care for you kids, but she certainly didn't want to be controlled. So she took over Kurai and created a fire. She meant for everyone to escape, but in the end, it was only you…"

"How did Sera escape?"

"Fire. Fire gives us strength. She broke free of the seels placed on your bodies and walked free. But when she realised that there were many more demons, and many more children, she returned to help the others escape. She was obviously successful."

"Right, but that doesn't explain me."

"Well, you see, it was too late to save you. She had stayed in contact with your soul for too long. Kurai can still be saved, but she is now in their hands. And, if anything, it's worse for her."

"Is she in danger? We have to help her!" I hissed.

"Not yet! She is far more powerful than anyone could imagine! Because she is pure, she can save the people taken over by the demon part of them! She can truly kill a demon. She can stop them. She's the only one… Who can end this, once and for all."

"You mean she… She has the power to stop them?"

"Yes." Adele said softly.

"Well then, what about Nana?"

"If a child is born of human and demon, they will eventually turn into a demon. If they aren't born one already."

"This is… All a bit much to take in… What about Kim? And Nicholas?"

"Right. The ones with animal parts instead of your wings are almost like… Were-animals. These ones are made of the more common, but less powerful, animal demons. There are dogs, foxes, cats, and numerous other ones. They mostly focus on those three, though."

"My brain… Is going to melt…"

"Let's get you to bed. Sleep will sort you out." Adele led me to my room, where I fell asleep almost instantly.

- If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand? -

A/N A little on the short side, but still…

And for those about to flip out at me for not updating **What is born of flames? **I have a completely legible excuse.

_Tumblr._

Yeah. So uh, sorry? But I'm now on holidays for 2 weeks (might finally go see the Avengers and catch up on my anime/manga list) so you can expect updates! Thank you for your patience and if I don't get at least two reviews I won't update. ^o^

BLACKMAIL, BITCH.

Oh yeah, and I just broke up with my boyfriend so… Yeah. I'm just gonna go cry now… Not really but still. And I made the origin story up a little, I can't really recall the proper one…

Love always,

**The 5****TH**** ARISU**


	21. Run baby, run

**Can you see my wings? 21**

A/N Again, so tempted to leave it for another week. But Kiffy dearest would choke me to death with piano wire or something… So here it is!

- Si deus me relinquit -

**Kim POV**

The plan was finally formulated. The others were finally trained enough to go into combat.

Step one; Fly to Italy.

Step two; Sneak into entrance that Seraphim and Adele found while the ball Gregory is throwing occurs.

Step three; Free the experiments. If we have time, free Seraphim and Alice.

Step four; Kill Gregory and anyone that gets in our way (if necessary).

Simple enough, when put in these terms. But in reality, this will be very difficult indeed. There was one problem however; the others. The ones that I feel most comfortable sending are Sylvester, Midori, Kyoya, Nickolas, Adele and maybe Shino. I'm not comfortable with sending Aoi, Nana, Shim and Violet. This causes conflict among us.

"We have to go, right!" Aoi said defiantly. Shim was sitting at the table and drumming her fingers against its smooth surface. Violet and Nana stood by the wall, realising before they came to this meeting that they would be left behind

"No, I can't let you. I don't want you as a burden. You'll only get hurt. We need you here, seeing to the room preparations for the others. If you're not here, this place will run rampant!" I slammed my hand down on the table defiantly.

"Then what was the point in training us?" Seethed Shim. The strangest of the lot, in my opinion. Quiet one moment and vicious the next.

"Exactly! Let us fight!" Aoi rounded on me again. I leaned back in my seat again and rubbed my temple, feeling a headache coming.

"Well, if we fail, they'll find this place, won't they? We need some form of protection. These people have nowhere else to go, Aoi. They need this hotel to _live_. To _survive_." I sighed. Aoi stood there for a moment before sinking into her chair. Violet made an annoyed noise and left the room without a word. Nana sighed and followed her. She looks like a little mockingbird, because she steps so lightly.

"Are you sure you won't need us?" Aoi said with an edge to her voice. I nodded wearily and she stormed out. Shim rose slowly and followed her. They too, stepped as lightly as birds. A bluebird, mockingbird and a raven. I took a deep breath and cradled my head in my arms against the mahogany desk, preparing to take a nap. I haven't been sleeping right since they turned up. I've had to alter plans, take their lives into consideration; it's been tiring to say the least. Times like this I wish I was normal, like the girls I see walking passed our decrepit looking building.

I hated them so much for having such a free life. We may run away from our enemies, we may cripple their organisation and bring them to their knees, but we will never be truly free. We lost our freedom long ago. A soft knock sounded at the door as tears pricked my eyes.

"Kim?" Said a calm voice. It was Midori. My head shot up as he walked in. He had cut his hair.

"Oh, hey Midori. Nice haircut, I like the bangs. The colour is nice too." I said sleepily. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Sylvester said she hated not being able to see my eyes when I spoke to her, so she cut it." Sylvester had confided in me that Midori knew she was a girl, so I didn't correct him.

"Yeah, that was getting annoying." I frowned. His eyes were a brilliant green; I could see why Sylvester would want to see them more. They contrasted greatly with his new black hair. "So, what do you need?"

"I don't know." He sighed and slumped into the seat Aoi had been sitting on. "Why can't they come with us, Kim?" I dropped my head to the desk with a loud _thunk_ and groaned in exasperation. He laughed at my annoyance.

"Oh c'mon, Midori, give me a break…" I raised my head and rested my chin on my folded arms. He gave me a small smile.

"Sorry. Just thought it would be better hearing it from you. My sister likes to twist words." I looked at him curiously.

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"Before training today. Why?"

"You're drifting apart." He frowned.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You used to look practically identical. Now look at you, Midori. You're ripped, you're a fucking ninja, completely different haircut AND colour and you aren't joined at the hip." I ticked off the points on my fingers. "What happened to you?" He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked quietly.

"I'm all ears." I told him, leaning back in my chair and crossing my legs. He looked at me for a moment, questioning my word.

"I…" He sighed angrily. "I'm in love." I blinked slowly. Well, at least today isn't so boring anymore.

"With who?" I asked gently.

"Kara…"

"Who?"

"I it's… Sylvester…" He faded out. "I gave her a proper name is all…" I giggled and he dramatically fell sideways in his chair.

"So that's why you've grown apart? Because you're giving Kara attention over Aoi?" He looked up dejectedly and nodded. "C'mon Midori, we leave soon. Get some rest." I told him weakly. He turned a delicate pink and left the meeting room. I laughed. May as well have fun while I'm still alive, right?

**Seraphim POV**

Lonely, lonely, lonely me. At least Gregory got me a book. This is a good book. I'll ask him to get me the next one in the series. I was leaning against the cold wall reading with the little light that poured through my tiny window.

"Hello again." Gregory's breath tickled my ear, making me jump slightly. I pushed him away from me and scooted over away from him. "I feel so loved." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and returned to Harry Potter.

"I do love your company Gregory, but why are you here?" I sighed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and smirked.

"Do I need a reason, love?"

"No, but you always have one." He chuckled lightly and began his habit of playing with my hair.

"Right you are. I'm hosting a ball tomorrow evening and I would love for you to join me."

"Depends who's going." I answer airily.

"Major clients and employees, important people, of course. It is a _ball_ after all." He shifted closer again and I hit him over the head with my book.

"If you stop trying to molest me, sure. Can I kill one of them?"

"No love, you can't kill my clients."

"Blast." He laughed melodiously again and I sighed in contentment. It was nice to talk to someone, especially Gregory. Even if he hurt me, he's still a dear friend.

"Thanks. I better go now."

"NO." I said, slamming my book shut.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going crazy in here! At least get me the next Harry Potter book!" I whined. He laughed and kissed my forehead gently. I frowned and felt my face heat up. "Now now, that's sexual harassment."

"You wanna come back with me then? You can help me with the preparations." He offered.

"That sounds absolutely wondrous." I smiled faintly.

"Well good, because I was going to move you today anyway. It's not very nice conditions in here. Besides, we need your measurements for the dress." I gave him a look.

"A dress?"

"For the ball? You're a lady, you should wear a dress."

"I don't know if that's sexist or sweet." I said sarcastically. He rose to his feet and pulled my up in a smooth motion.

"It's sweet, of course." I sighed as we appeared in a beautiful sea green room. It had a four poster bed, numerous dressers, and a vast bookcase filled with colourful volumes.

"You are a very sweet man, Gregory…" I said softly. I surveyed the high-ceilinged room until my gaze lingered at a lump on the bed. I gingerly lifted the covers and tears formed in my eyes.

"I thought you might want to see her." Said Gregory mildly. I nodded mutely and turned around. "I'm gonna go now. I'll collect you two later." He said this gently. I hugged him tightly and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Thank you." And then he was gone again. I searched the dresser nearest to me and changed into soft pyjamas. I crawled into bed and clutched the unconscious girl as tears fell from my eyes.

"Alice." I whispered as I drifted into one of the only sleeps I've had without nightmares.

- You'll dance to anything -

A/N CLIMAX. CLIMAX IS COMING. THAT SOUNDS RATHER DIRTY BUT I DON'T CARE.

REVIEW YOU DIVINE AND MAGESTIC UNICORN.

Love always,

**The 5****TH**** ARISU**


	22. I spent the Winter writing songs

**Can you see my wings? 22**

A/N I am addicted to Alice in wonderland themed music. … Yeah that's about it. Please review and check out my Tumblr and read my other stories and…. Continue to be awesome.

- Off with my head… -

**Shino POV**

"Is everyone present?" Kim called. I did a double check around me. Midori, Sylvester, Adele, Nickolas, Kyoya, Kim and I. Yes everyone had their weapons, and a small backpack containing provisions, clothing, a thin blanket and a walkie-talkie. Adele and Nickolas also had medical kits and Kyoya had money. "_Otlichnyĭ_! Let's go." Okay I have _no _idea what she just said. I don't have a clue with Russian… English and Japanese, fine. But Russian is whole new level of confusing. We risked taking the cars part way, as some of us aren't too strong when flying.

"Come in Flock, do you read me Flock? Over." Adele asked into a walkie-talkie receiver. _The Flock _was what Kim referred those still at base as. Aoi was _Bluebird_, Violet was _Robin_, Nana was _Mockingbird _and Shim was _Raven_. This way, if our transmissions were compromised they still wouldn't know who they are.

"_Hey there Adele, over." _Replied my sister. I hope she's okay…

"Okay Robin, is the sound all good on your end? Can you hear me? Over."

"_Loud and clear, over."_

"Excellent Robin. I'll call in again at 19:00, over."

"_Sure thing, over and out." _There was a definitive click that signalled she had turned off the receiver. I sighed and leaned against the cool glass of my window, hoping to get a few more moments of sleep. I opened my eye a little and surveyed the people in the car with me. Adele was driving, Kyoya was sitting in the passenger seat and Nickolas was sitting beside me. We all wore identical clothing; a black shirt, khaki pants, sneakers and a thin black jacket.

"_Alright, it is 11:00 you lot; feel free to eat a little." _Said Kim from the other end of the walkie-talkie. _"And try to lighten up a little. I can see you sulking. Over and out." _That made me laugh. I ate a crisp green apple and had a few sips of water. I wasn't hungry, understandably. My stomach was twisting and turning and writhing inside me, threatening to empty my lunch onto the plush car seat.

"We'll get them back, and we'll stop them, alright?" Nickolas told me with a grave expression. I nodded curtly and took another sip of water to quieten my belly. Kyoya sighed softly and switched on the radio as we passed a sign that informed us that it would be another three hours until we started going by air. At first there were just ads, things like gumboot and a rental store commercials. But then came the radio hosts voice.

"_Hey good afternoon everybody! It's a lovely autumn day out today. I hope you're having a great weekend and we'd love to hear from you if you're at 'the one night stand' today! Now for Emma Louise's song Jungle…" _Her voice faded out as an electronic beat filled the air.

"_In a dark room we fight, make up for our love.  
>I've been thinking, thinking about you, about us." <em>She had a very beautiful voice.

"Hey Sylvester, switch the radio onto 92.9 FM, over and out." I told him over my walkie-talkie.

"_And we're moving slow; our hearts beat so fast.  
>I've been dreaming, dreaming about you, about us." <em>The music helped to distract us. There were a few more that I liked. One was called _if I die young _by the band Perry, and another was called _Safe and sound _by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars. But my favourite was defiantly _Youngbloods _by The Amity Affliction.

"_Have you looked up lately?  
>And seen the cold lonely skies?<br>And looked into the mirror,  
>And seen your black lonely eyes?" <em>I felt a drowsiness invade my head. Even though the song was loud and had lots of shouting and screaming, it soothed me. I let sleep take me now.

"_Well I have and I want to know,  
>Why I feel like death is round the corner.<br>When I still feel so young.  
>And in my chest is the beating of,<br>A thousand Youngblood's…"_

**Alice POV**

I woke up for the first time in a while. I knew, because my body felt stiff and sore. It was different this time though… I was no longer on a cold steel floor… I was covered with a warm doona, and that wasn't the only source of warmth. I turned my stiff neck to the side to see a familiar face, as beautiful as always. It was Seraphim. I felt tears sting my eyes as I touched her hair. She was real. I hugged her and knew that I would refuse to let her go if anyone came for me.

"Kei…?" I heard Seraphim say sleepily. "Alice, is that you?"

"I missed you." I cried into her shoulder and she ran her fingers through my – now short – hair. When they took me they cut it off, as it got in the way.

"I missed you too Kei…"

"Am I interrupting?" Said a melodious voice beside Seraphim. I cringed, for I knew that voice. And it held nothing but malice in my heart. "Seraphim, Alice, I need you to get up now. Do you want breakfast?" Seraphim seemed not frightened by this man, but almost happy.

"Yes please, I'm starving. What time is it?"

"Around 1. The party starts at 7."

"Damn Alice, looks like we can't sleep any longer." She sighed and helped me out of bed.

"Who is _he_?" I whispered.

"That's my friend Gregory."

"Your _friend _kidnapped me and almost _killed me_."

"Yes, he tends to do that quite often…" She may have said this airily, but I saw her gaze harden when she looked at him. Gregory took a seat at the small table we had in our room. As we sat down two maids carried in a tray of food for us each. I didn't realise how hungry I was until I saw food. I ripped off bites of warm bread and gulped down milk and ate creamy goat's cheese and juicy fruits. I realised my mistake as I finished the fruit and rushed to the bathroom. My stomach had shrunk, and wasn't used to large amounts of food, let alone rich food.

"You probably shouldn't have given her so much." I heard Seraphim say coldly. Gregory laughed as I felt my lunch rise in my throat. It splattered into the porcelain bowl, but I managed to keep most of it down.

"I'm fine." I coughed. I had to wash out my mouth with water, and then I decided to use one of the toothbrushes in the bathroom. Seraphim came in after me and brushed her teeth as well. Gregory stood at the door, always watching her.

"Kei, why don't you have the first shower?" I noticed that my hair had clumps of grease that matted my hair. I nodded wearily as she closed the door. I locked it behind her and turned on the shower. A warm spray hit my fingers. I peeled my dirty, old clothes off and stood under the water. I untangled my short messy hair, discovering a few bold spots. I scrubbed my skin until it was pink and tingling. Needless to say, buy the time I got out I was clean. It was almost 3:00 once I found a bathrobe.

"Better?" Asked Gregory. I scowled at him but nodded. "Good, we need to get you ready soon."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Ah right, you were sleeping of course. There's a ball tonight, at 7 actually. I'll send in the stylists in about an hour." He said brightly. I was still puzzling over the fact that I was attending a ball – not a _party_, a _ball _– when Gregory left and Seraphim went to take a shower. Although she was considerably cleaner than I was before, she was still dirty and she had bags under her eyes. Of course, when the people came to make us pretty, they weren't impressed. It took many chemicals; plenty make up, the removal of hair and other painful things to make us good enough to dress.

"You two are so _cute_!" Said a man in his mid-twenties, pinching my cheek. He stuck me in a room to change with a girl about the same age as me. I understood why when I saw the dress. A black corset with silver lace and details with a deep blue skirt that brushed the floor and swished when I walked. They gave me black flats and pined what was left of my hair up with silver hair slides. The girl that laced up my corset handed me a pair of long black and silver gloves as the man from before fiddled with my hair for the up-tenth time.

"Thank you." I said with my still raw voice. All I did was scream or not speak at all when I was in that cage, resulting in a gravely tone. It was 6:45 when Gregory came to get us. Seraphim wore a similar dress, but hers was scarlet and gold, not blue and silver. She looked so beautiful, even more so than usual.

"Come on ladies." Gregory sang, clapping his hands. He offered Seraphim his arm, but she instead, clung to my own arm.

"I promised her." She told him simply. He just laughed and led us to a large ball room. One of those lavish ones that was gold and crimson and simply gorgeous. I gasped quietly at its richness. Seraphim guided me over to a seating area where I gratefully sat down.

"I don't have time to go into shock…" I told her sheepishly. She laughed in that merry, sing-song way. She glided over to the refreshments table and picked up two dainty glasses of a bubbly drink.

"Here, you'll need it to socialise with the people here." She told me with a sigh. I sipped it cautiously. It was indeed bubbly and it tasted sharp and bitter, but then sweet. I almost gagged at the stuff.

"This stuff is absolutely horrid," I paused and downed the entire glass, "I need more." Seraphim laughed again and tossed back her own.

"You need to moderate Alice, or you'll fall down a rabbit hole. Only you won't wake up in Wonderland, you'll wake up covered in vomit with a strange man in your bed." I couldn't help but giggle.

"It could be worse. I could be covered in vomit with a strange _woman _in my bed." We both laughed. The hall soon filled with men in stuffy suits and women with towering hair styles. There was no choice but to socialise now. My brain swam in alcohol though, so it brought me great pleasure in dancing.

"Excuse me?" Said a voice behind me. It was Seraphim again. "May I have this dance?" I smiled and took her hand. A circle formed around us as we glided around in a waltz. "Alice." She whispered.

"What?"

"Kurai is coming." I went cold and hot at the same time.

"What?"

"Adele and I made maps of this place. They've gone looking for the others. _They're coming_." My eyes widened slightly.

"Really?" There was a crash as the large double doors to the ball room burst open, spilling out bloody and dirty people in black and khaki.

"Yes, really."

- I fell in love again -

A/N WOOP WOOP! ALMOST DONE PEOPLE! ALMOST DOOOOONE! Oh yeah, and if you don't review, _there will be no sequel_! That's right, I'm black mailing you. Deal with it. :D

Love always,

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	23. The end?

**Can you see my wings? 23**

A/N OH MY KOREAN JESUS. THIS SONG. **THIS FUCKING SONG. **IT IS SUNG BY DAVID TENNANT AND CATHERINE TATE. THE DOCTOR AND HIS COMPANION. SINGING A _DUET_. I CAN'T. UNABLE TO CAN. I HAVE LOST THE ABILITY TO CAN. 'WE GO TOGETHER'. LAST CHAPTER.

- We go together and we know that whatever we're stuck like nails and glue-

**Kyoya POV**

This is it. Sailing through the violet sky over Italy towards an abandoned and broken looking village. It all felt like a dream. If I wasn't here under these circumstances, than I would be marvelling over Italy's beauty. The lights that dotted the cobbled streets and the stretching skies, it all looked so romantic and beautiful…

"Look alive, sunshine!" Yelled Nickolas, snapping me back into reality. I narrowly evaded a rather tall tree and got back into formation. Time seemed to drag on, and I began to image all kinds of terrors that they could be inflicting upon the two closest people I had. Sure, Seraphim used to annoy me to no end, but she is the closest thing to family that I have, and I love her like a big sister. I couldn't bear to let her go.

"FOCUS GUYS, 10 MINUETS TILL LANDING!" Yelled Kim. Sylvester was carrying Nickolas and Midori was carrying Kim. I gazed ahead, my eyes eventually adjusting to the growing dark. Yes, there was the small dilapidated village that housed such fear. What about Alice? I haven't seen the real her for so long… And where did she belong in my family? What am I to her? This isn't the time or the place to think about these things. "SWITCH TO EAR PIECES WE'RE GOING IN!"

"Rodger!" We called back. I pressed a button on my ear-piece.

"_Can you all hear me_?" Asked Kim over the raging wind around us.

"_Loud and clear_."

"_Excellent, land in that yard in 4, 3, 2, 1…_" I started slowing down and I landed on my feet shakily. We didn't have much time for flying practice. A handful of raven coloured feathers floated down from my wings. I was starting to see patches of scaly black skin underneath the remaining plumage. Midori and Sylvester went ahead of us to check out our surroundings and they returned shortly.

"All clear around the laboratory." Said Midori with a frown.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Smirked Shino.

"Not at all. We found disabled cameras, bugs and traps all around the place, just waiting for someone to walk along and get blown sky-high." Said Sylvester, This made me frown as well. I mean, why would you disable it? What's the point?

"So we took a look and well…" Midori sighed. "There's a ball tonight." I stared at him in surprize.

"A _ball_? Like, with dancing and shit?" Asked Adele. They nodded and started leading us towards a nicer looking building in the centre of town. There was a line of people walking quickly into the building. They wore long coats to battle the cold, but here and there you could see a flash of shiny shoe or bit of stocking.

"Oh dear God it's a ball." I muttered. "What the actual fuck?"

"Oh how the _hell _do we get in now?" Adele sighed. That was _definitely _a problem.

"Change of plan." Said Nickolas, scanning the area.

"What are you doing!" Kim hissed under her breath.

"Oh I think you know." Nickolas chuckled darkly.

"I hope you're not seriously going to-" Sylvester was cut off by Nickolas pointing at a large group a few metres away from us.

"Shit." I breathed as Sylvester and Midori took out the group, not letting any of them make a sound. We helped them drag the people into the bushes and strip them of their overcoats and shoes. I wore a rather large black over coat and I managed to find some decent shoes that fit me. We were all now left with the problem of our old sneakers.

"Just tie the laces together and hang it around your neck, hide them under your coats." Midori said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. We stood again, looking presentable enough to enter. Adele looked at me funny.

"You really need to stop looking so attractive, Kyoya." She sighed sadly. I suppressed laughter as we walked into the building. It looked abandoned inside, but I saw an old man, leaning back in his chair.

"Good evening." He tipped his hat back and looked at us with scrutiny.

"What's your name son?"

"Ootori." I said calmly. I had been to many social gatherings, so I knew what reactions I got. He raised his eyebrows and flicked a light switch to his right. A section of wall slid away smoothly, filling the room with light.

"Go right in."

"Thank you. Have a pleasant evening." I said with a small smile. Once we were all inside the secret door clicked shut behind us.

"Thank God you're hot and wealthy." Breathed Kim. I was used to complements, but it seemed almost embarrassing coming from the stoic Russian. I turned my attention to our surroundings. Dim lavender coloured halls lit only by old gas lamps and candles. There were mahogany doors that were all locked. We followed a pair of giggling girls to a coat room. I swore under my breath and I pushed everyone back.

"Okay… We can't go that way. Adele where are we?" She pulled out a tattered map and her eyes hazed over as she stared at it.

"West wing. We need to get to the south wing to get to the other experiments." She took the lead now, walking confidently through the lavender hall. She brought us to another mahogany door.

"It's no use Adele, it's locked." Said Midori. She shook her head and waved her hand over the brass handle. There was a soft click and Adele opened the door without even batting an eyelash. There were a few surprised sounds but we followed anyway. Every wall was cream coloured and sad looking. Cracks in the walls, not enough light. Perfect. I saw the others beginning to shed their coats.

"Keep them on you idiots." I hissed. "If we're caught, we need an alibi." They complied. Adele began walking again, quicker this time. She stopped at an intersection abruptly and shushed us. She listened for a few seconds before shoving us unceremoniously into the shadows. A woman dressed in blue walked passed, gun holstered at her side. She looked lazily over the hall and left as quickly as she came. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Careful." Said Adele sharply. I nodded curtly. We advanced slowly, avoiding guards and camera spots that Sylvester and Midori had found. We found the corridor, finally. Adele unlocked every door and cage. We helped out the kids there and in no time, we led them to a safe house. We would get them to safety later, for now, I needed to save two mad girls. We found purple walls once again and walked as casually as we could into an empty parlour.

"Great, how do we find them?" Shino grumbled.

"Leave that to me." Adele closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She stood again, sniffing the air.

"Um…" Said Kim. We followed her again out the door. A guard came charging at us when they saw us emerge. Nickolas yelped and we started sprinting down the hall.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Yelled Midori. We began shedding our coats and kicking off shoes. We managed to hide for a minute and lace up our sneakers again before the door broke down. We ran through another door. Midori and Sylvester disappeared, double checking the explosives set around the building. Guards crashed into us as we fled, attempting to bring us down. We, being light on our feet, dodged and ran up a steep staircase. We burst through the double doors directly into the ball.

Oh fuck.

I saw black wings and a crimson skirt burst through the scared crowd, followed by charcoal grey wings and deep blue skirts.

"YOU TOOK YOUR SWEET TIME MY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN!" It was Seraphim, grinning madly from ear to ear. She flung her arms around Adele. I welcomed Alice into my own embrace and I kissed the top of her head gently.

"I missed you too Kyo, but let's run away first." Midori and Sylvester appeared again and we began our mad dash for freedom.

"This definitely isn't the time to tell you this Alice, but I-"

"SHUT YOUR GOD-DAMN BEAUTIFUL MOUTH AND RUN YOU STUPID FUCKER." Alice screamed as she ripped off her swishing blue skirts to reveal black shorts and she kicked away her shoes. All I could do was laugh. The exit was just ahead. Then there was somebody there, blocking our way. He clutched a sword in his hand and he wore a white suit. He threw away the jacket and gave us a menacing look. We had to stop quickly.

"Let's dance sweet heart." He narrowed his eyes at Seraphim as black wings sprouted. Seraphim had ripped away her skirt to reveal black shorts.

"I was saving the last dance for you!" She grinned again and snatched Shino's sword. "COME AT ME BRO!" Midori and Sylvester snatched up Kim and Nickolas as we took flight. We managed to evade the guards. I threw open the door and ran through the doorway.

I was free now.

But we had left Seraphim.

"SERA!" Screamed Adele. I turned and saw Seraphim still fighting.

"LEAVE ME!"

"I WON'T! NOT AGAIN, I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" Adele ran towards her again but someone slammed the door shut in Adele's face. "GREGORY! LET ME IN! DAMN YOU GREGORY! DAMN YOU!" She cried, slamming her hands against the door. But I knew that it wasn't Gregory closing the door. Midori pressed a button.

"We've got 5 minutes before this place blows!" He yelled, snapping us back into reality. The next part went slowly.

Adele wouldn't move. Alice tried to pull her away. I can't leave Alice or Adele. We'll die. I tried to pull them away. She wouldn't go. Not long now before this place will explode. I can't leave them. The door opened and Gregory burst through it, bleeding. A moment. I took flight with Alice. Gregory and Adele stayed down there, fighting. I kept flying. Then fire. A loud noise. I can't see, or breathe. I could still hear slightly. I heard a girl scream. Then I heard a voice, as clear as a summer day in my head.

"I told you, didn't I? Fire set's us free." Adele.

Can you see my wings now? They're not white anymore. They're not black anymore. They are burning amber into the night sky.

Goodnight.

- Sayonara, it's over for now -

A/N Thank you everybody who read this story, and may I say that it has been fantastic. And you know what? So have I. It's been an absolute pleasure, and I hope to see you again soon.

Love always,

**The 5****TH**** ARISU**

_The End…_

_For now._


End file.
